Shielded Rose
by Campfirefish
Summary: This is a slow Arc-Rose (Lancaster) romantic work in progress, I will try to make it interesting. This should be fun. Rated M for violence and maybe some other things. Before the fall of Beacon. Will carry on after fall of Beacon. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth in Austin, Texas. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

She never wanted this, him getting injured for her. Yes she cared for him, yes she wanted his attention, but not like this. He was horribly wounded now and it was her fault, all over some stupid crush. It was not only him who got hurt through her actions. Her selfish deeds lead others to get hurt, some even by her own actions and ego… Now he was bleeding out and it was her fault, Jaune was bleeding out and it was all her fault. The worst part of it, she was willing to continue her scheme; she just needed be more careful next time, or so she thought.

 **Earlier that day**

Jaune yawned stretching, he opened his eyes and looked at the world around him. There was not much to see other than team JNPR dorm, and Nora prodding Ren to get up. "Get up lazy butt," Nora said. "We need to get the pancakes before they run out!"

"Nora…"

"Yes Renny?"

"The only reason they ever run out of pancakes is you inhaling ALL of them."

This did not phase Nora at all, she continued to poke Ren until he literally rolled out of bed. Jaune smiled, an average morning in JNPR dorm. Jaune was the first to the bathroom, not wanting to linger too long in his baby blue 'Pumpkin Pete' onesie. Before long Jaune was out of the bathroom with his armor, hoodie and worn blue jeans. There was no need to bring Crocea Mors; breakfast was hardly the Emerald Forest.

It hardly took any time for the rest of JNPR to get ready, Ren surprisingly taking the longest out of all of them. Nora had grabbed Magnhild, she had brought that damn hammer everywhere. Apparently breaking Cardin's legs was not out of the question. Ren could easily conceal his Storm Flowers and Pyrrha always was armed. However, carrying Crocea Mors a weighted sword from the Great War; everywhere was tiresome so he decided against going armed. JNPR made their way to the cafetorium.

Jaune observed with a level of morning induced indifference that team RWBY was already at their usual spot in the cafetorium; with the young prodigy, the leader of team RWBY; Ruby Rose, waving him over. Still, a standard day with no surprises, _I'll take it easy today, no use in worrying, I'll probably take a snooze in Port's._ Jaune thought to himself. Jaune nearly fell off of his seat when the intercom came on and Headmaster Ozpin's voice crackled over. "Teams RWBY and JNPR, please report to my office immediately for a field assignment; that is all." Both teams exchanged looks and made a quick pace out of the cafeteria to Ozpin's office. Everyone on both teams were excited to get out and do something, save for Jaune whom was annoyed about a mission interrupting his day of relaxation and Blake whom never liked to be excited as Yang would tease. However, Jaune was a good hearted individual and would, against his personal motives, jump at a moment's notice to help someone in need.

The two teams quickly entered Beacon Tower's large green, monochrome lobby; knocking some passersby as the eight made their way to the far dual elevators. Ruby was the first in the elevator; she had always been the fastest, even without use of her semblance. The elevator was a boring sight to the staff and students alike of Beacon; green tinted stone embroidered in Vale's golden emblem of crossed war axes surrounded by a sage-colored olive wreath. The elevator also hosted a window on its backside which revealed a priceless view of the remainder of the academy, the sight was commonly interrupted by the roar of patrolling Atlesian Airships. Military presence was on the rise ever since General James Ironwood came to Vale for the Vytal Festival.

The elevator had neared the top of the tower, where Ozpin was. When the doors opened the group was silent, quietly listening to the voices that spoke.

"Damnit Oz, this is the 3rd village to be attacked this week! This is why Vale needs to deploy garrisons to the nearby towns, do you really think your _children_ can keep the growing Grimm population in line." Said a voice.

"There are more ways to win a war than just with brute force James. You and I both know the academy and the Vale council are under separate jurisdiction." Said Ozpin.

"Oz listen, the enemy is the Grimm! You do defeat them with an army, because if you don't, they tear apart you and your family limb by limb, _I know_. That is unless you know something I don't…" Retorted Ironwood.

"James, there is something else you must know. There is a student here with significant promise, do you remb-" Ozpin stopped tapping his scroll, a small smile creeping onto his face. "Students you may enter."

Both teams JNPR and RWBY nearly had collapsed upon the sudden shock of Ozpin's knowing they were there, "Umm... Hey P-Professor, uh, Sir!" Stuttered Jaune, followed a subtle awkward chuckle. The proud general made his way out of the room; replacing the students in the elevator.

Ozpin's personal office was truly unique; in its own way. There were giant rotating cogs and gears acting as a ceiling above revolving in a rhythm fashion; releasing a sense of melancholy weariness. Above those were the bright green orbs of Vale's CCT. Ozpin himself was seated at a glass desk with various gears rotating on the inside and outlined in a silver-steel trim. The professor was seated behind the desk on a chair which could've easily been modeled after the design of the desk. Ozpin was sipping on a cup of coffee, "Ah yes, good timing. The nearby village of Iron Grove has been relentlessly attacked by Grimm for days now, normally we would only send one team but due to the excessive amount of Grimm in the area, this will be a joint team operation. I have sent the location and departure times to your scrolls, any questions?" Ordered Ozpin.

"Uh yeah wha-" Began Jaune.

"GREAT, well you had all best get moving. Good luck!" Ozpin cut him off, Ozpin could honestly care less about Jaune's question. _Such potential in the boy but still a fool, what a shame._

Ruby turned on her scroll as they entered the elevator, "Ok everyone, Iron Grove is a small mining village not far from here. There is a bullhead waiting for us at dock #3." Blake replied; "There appears to be reports of a significant amount of Grimm in the area; but nothing we can't handle." Then a thought occurred to Ruby, she was going on a mission, with Jaune. She had always liked him since he had helped her up the first day at Beacon. However, with the mission being joint team, she might manage to get close and… help him. Like a hero in the story books, yeah she had read a few of Blake's books too without Yang's permission.

"Well… I got an idea." Muttered the young leader. The elevator stopped and the teams began their trek to Beacon's air docks. "What was that Rubes?" Asked Yang.

"Ya see, our teams are always partnering with our partners, why not pair up with opposites. Like uh Weiss and Pyrrha, Blake and Nora, Yang and Ren, and Jaune and I…"

Proposed Ruby. "That's a great idea Ruby, maybe you could show me some more of your technique!" Piped in Jaune causing Ruby to blush a bit. "Doesn't that seem counter intuitive?." Added Blake, causing Ruby to give her a rare scowl she only gave to the people she was trying to kill (or maim). Blake threw up her hands in a sign of agreeance, and submission. "I'm up for it, as long as I'm not with Vomit Boy!" Joined Yang, Weiss nodding in agreement. "That's great that we are all in agreement, let's be on our way!" Said Ruby excitedly. Pyrrha was slightly annoyed, she liked being with her partner but it was only one time and seriously, what is the _worst_ that could happen.

As the two teams entered landing platform 3 they could hear the roaring engines of their idling bullhead ahead. "That's our ride! Let's go!" Yelled Jaune over the noise of the airship. The very moment the sliding side doors shut the pilot hit max speed toward the destination of Iron Grove. Pyrrha glanced over to Jaune and something caught her eye. "Uh Jaune… Where is your weapon?"

Jaune's face went as white as snow. "Oh! Uh, oh god! I forgot it at the dorms..." He let out a disgruntled sigh and planted his hands in his face and sat down. Unfortunately at this point there was no turning back. Ruby nudged him and handed him an oversized combat knife, with a nearly 12 inch blade; its hilt and grip black with a crimson red line carving it's way through the silver blade's center. "Here, use my backup." She said, and mumbled something else to herself which Jaune lacked the ability to hear. "Ruby, how did you manage to fit something this large in your skirt?" Upon this statement most of the team members around him snickered, even Ren. However, Ruby maintained her innocence, "What ever do you mean?" She asked calmly. "Ya know what, never mind."

Yang threw him a shit eating grin, "Damn Vomit Boy, ya got balls to say that in front of me, eh? Tell me do you fear getting castrated?" Her eyes flickered red; Jaune deadpanned, no Grimm scared him more than that fiery brawler. "What's castration?" Interjected Ruby causing nearly everyone to break into a fit of laughter. "Bless her innocence, for she knoweth not what she says!" Yang remarked in a mock voice; resulting in even Blake beginning to laugh.

The pilot cut the blackmail short and yelled back. "We're coming in close to Iron Grove, there appears to be some Grimm activity on the ground right now. I'll keep an eye on ya from the sky!" The bullhead swung low enough to the ground to allow the teams to jump out using landing strategies. Jaune crash landed hard into the ground. Iron Grove was a small village with palisade walls around it, anything bigger than an Alpha Beowulf could break through. One main gate with 2 small towers occupied the wall. Most of the structures were small log cabins, although centered in the middle of the village was a stone building which acted as a town hall and safe house. Iron Grove's mine was on the outside of the village across a small creek. The Grimm incursion was getting larger at this point, most of the village militia were either dead or dying somewhere.

The bullhead began to rise to a safe altitude from the multiple Beowulf attempting to grapple it. The cause was to no avail as a massive nevermore swooped in groping at the right engine causing an explosion, knocking the grimm back but sending the bullhead into the land below in a hailstorm of fiery doom. Shrapnel scattered, one fragment was hurtled, impaling a cowering child in the chest. The child's mother cried out in perilous agony, helpless as she watched her dearest die at her feet.

Ruby Rose had her own plans, she would wait until Jaune was about to get hurt, then swoop in and kill the incriminated creature. Stupid but simple especially with use of her semblance. The teams split off into their respective groups that Ruby had assigned. Pyrrha and Weiss were tearing through an Ursa Major as it made mad swings at them; Weiss blocking with glyphs and Pyrrha rolling out of the way utilizing Miló to fire shots off in its rifle form.

Nora's strategy was always the same, BREAK THEIR DAMN LEGS! While Blake took a more careful approach, eloquently dashing from Grimm to Grimm gaining clean kills as she went. Yang and Ren were working together in an orderly fashion, Yang blasting off explosive rounds from Ember Celica and attracting Grimm while Ren came from the flank and gained a kill.

Jaune was swinging _Serrated Rose,_ or Ruby's "secondary" or just a 'big ass knife'. Slash, Slash, Jab was a simple form Pyrrha had taught him. Out of the corner of his eye Jaune caught sight of a Beowulf. He swung Serrated Rose backwards catching the attacking creature between its jaws embedding the blade into the Grimm. Jaune yanked and yanked but it was stuck. While Jaune was preoccupied by his blade, he failed to notice an Ursa coming up behind him preparing to strike.

Ruby Rose was using her average fighting style of swinging wide slashes and decapitating multiple grimm in a row. She had just finished getting a triple decapitation on 3 Beowulf when she noticed Jaune's situation. He was attempting to pull Serrated Rose out of a Beowulf's mouth and behind him was an Ursa formulating to slice into his spine.

This was the very moment she had been waiting for, all she needed to do was use her semblance and impale the Ursa with the spear head of Crescent Rose. However, as she charged up her semblance, Ruby felt a horrible pain in her right thigh. One of the Beowulf had slashed her with its claw knocking her off balance, her aura absorbing the majority of the damage. Then in horror she looked up just in time to see an Ursa swipe its claws across Jaune's spine, his aura hardly activating to block the onslaught. The initial hit had knocked Jaune onto the ground dazed, the Ursa once again pulled its arm back and in another swipe; cutting a gorge into his chest like string cheese. Blood was pooling the surrounding ground, his blond hair tinted crimson. "JAUNE!" Ruby cried out through tears, she could've been there sooner, not waited till the last second before she intervened. Once again the Ursa pulled its arm back preparing for the killing blow on the blond boy below it whom was gurgling in terror through his own blood.

 **Camp- Cliff Hanger my disciples, yes I know, you probably want to kill me right now and I don't blame you! Poor Jaune, personally one of my favorite characters. There will be more Ozpin because he is freakin awesome! I believe that the Jaune x Ruby should be more of a thing and I myself find a lack of it. The next chapter will be out in the future and will be beautiful, constructive criticism is much so wanted. Ya know, I kinda wanna change the name because Shielded Rose could have a better title but it's still fine. Thank You and please follow, cya later.**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a white blur. An ice cold sensation surrounded him. Jaune opened his eyes to see the fierce claw of an Ursa frozen just an inch above his sapphire eyes. "W-Weiss?" Jaune sputtered. "I can not believe, of all people, I had to save you! Do you have any idea what just happened? You almost died you dunce!" The heiress lectured the blond not even caring about the fact that he was bleeding out. Her icy stare penetrating his very soul, sending chills through his spine.

She was stopped by the young squabbling, nearly in tears Ruby Rose who dashed between them. "OhMyGod Jauneareyoualrightimsorryimsorryimsorrypleasebeok!" Cried Ruby. She never wanted this, him getting injured for her. Yes she cared for him, yes she wanted his attention, but not like this. He was horribly wounded now and it was her fault, all over some stupid crush.

The three students were only allotted the chat time due to the efforts of their team mates cleaning up the remaining Grimm. "Your aura is not going to heal your injuries on its own Arc, you need medical attention." Weiss warned. At this point Pyrrha had come over looking worried with a 'how the hell did this happen face' directed at Ruby. "We had better see what the remainder of the town can provide, our bullhead is in pieces. Just like my heart snow angel." Jaune suggested. Weiss rolled her eyes.

Pyrrha had gone ahead and called Ozpin in a report of their situation and had also told him of Jaune's injuries. Ozpin had sent two bullheads to them for extraction and they were due in 10 minutes.

Jaune was passed out on one of the many cots lined up in Iron Grove's town hall. The champion and prodigy were by his side quietly chatting over weapons. The remainder of the two teams had begun to assist the village in reconstruction and finding missing persons.

Ruby was mentally in turmoil, How? How could she of let this happen to Jaune. All she wanted to do was be with him, and run her fingers through his hair, look into his eyes… _Wait what? I sound like a creep now_! Ruby thought. She shook her head to shoo away the thoughts. "Are you alright Ruby?" Asked Pyrrha concerned. "Yeah just thinking about Jaune…" Dangit.

"Oh really?"

"Um..Yeah ya know poor Jaune."

"He is actually pretty smart and kind."

"Of course… It's just I wish he didn't get hurt." Ruby gave a rare sad look to Pyrrha. "Ruby, do you like Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"WHAT NO, why!" Ruby quickly lied. "Good." Pyrrha had gotten up spinning miló on her finger to talk to some of the others outside.

 _Damn_ Ruby thought _She is after him, hard, competition confirmed._

Jaune's eyes blinked open, he had just awoken in a startle of Ruby denying something. To his left was a young girl with black hair with red tips. "Ruby?" Asked Jaune in a raspy voice. Ruby jumped at the movement and handed him a glass of water, which he happily accepted. He looked up at her, "Ruby, when you came to me you apologized. For what did you apologize?"

Ruby thought for a moment, "I'm sorry about your injuries, I should have been there." Jaune smiled. "Ruby, you are fast but you can't save everyone. Hehehe." He crackled laughing. "Yeah, hey Jaune there is this place in Vale, 'Hunter's den' they got some pretty good food. I was thinking of us maybe going there once we get back to Vale?" Ruby's face began to turn slightly red. Jaune looked rather puzzled, "L-Like a date?"

Ruby became red like roses. "Uh...no, more like a get well party but with just us." Of course it was a date, but like Ruby would tell him that. The only problem would be Pyrrha… Jaune checked his scroll, "Oh that's great! Pyrrha will be polishing weapons and armor when she gets back so that will free me up. It's a deal then." Ruby smiled happily, _Well she's outta the way, I had better not tell Yang of this though. The teasing will never stop._

Pyrrha had stepped back into the room. "Oh, Jaune you're awake that's wonderful, your aura is fixing you up for the most part. Once we get to Beacon you should be fixed right up." The roaring engines of 2 bullheads over the village signaled their leave. A Beacon medic was on one of them to attend to jaune. To the medic's surprise Jaune's aura was mending the large gashes with ease. This type of healing was uncommon for the majority of aura users and was most likely the cause of Jaune's large aura reserve.

The total trip back to Beacon hadn't taken long and before he knew it, Jaune was rushed off to the infirmary. He had slept for a few hours overnight, the pain wasn't too unbearable and his aura had been working wonders. Of course Ruby and Pyrrha had stayed with him all night. To the doctor's surprise the next day, Jaune was capable of walking again. Not only had he of been able to walk but Jaune felt great. However, injury or none, classes were still miserable but Jaune was able to look forward to going to Hunter's Den with Ruby.

As classes neared their day's end Ruby had encountered a big problem with her outing with Jaune. Her sister Yang. When she was younger Ruby was more truly innocent to love and life. Even the time she had tried to be closer friends with a guy, she was pretty sure Yang had made death threats to him. So for Ruby, priority #1 was no Yang. To accomplish getting rid of her sister Ruby had asked Blake to keep her busy, which Blake nonchalantly accepted. Blake had no idea she would likely be dragged to a night club.

The time was now drawing near, Ruby had actually dressed up for this occasion. She hoped, with doubts that the blond knight had dressed up too. She stepped into the hallway where they would meet, dressed in a beautiful crimson dress with a black tie around her waist. Oh man I really hope Jaune is wearing something nice, I really hate these darn dresses.

The door to JNPR dorm opened and out stepped Jaune Arc. To Ruby's minor disappointment he was wearing a simple black T-shirt and navy blue jeans. He actually looked pretty good from the 'workout sessions' with Pyrrha. "You manage to clean up quite nicely Jaune." Smiled Ruby. "Y-you um… Wow!" Was all Jaune could manage as sapphire locked onto silver. For a split second there was silence, which was broken as Ruby continued, "Well we should probably get going!"

"Yeah of course." Jaune's mind was in overload. He had accepted the fact that they were just going to get some food, as friends. However, right now Ruby looked kind of cute… _NO don't think like that, just friends, just friends._

Ruby on the other hand was very excited, she was nervous but everything was going quite fine. No interruptions, no jerks… "HEY JAUNEY BOY!" _Never mind, of course it's Cardin_.

Jaune and Ruby alike were startled out of their thought processes with the sudden intrusion of Cardin Winchester in the courtyard; which they wanted to get across rather quickly and quietly. Jaune pivoted around, "What do you want Cardin!" Spat Jaune who was really trying to avoid cursing on his outing with Ruby.

"Weeeeell I was just a little curious on where y'all are going, seeing that one of you are nice and dressed up." Cardin started. "It's of no concern to you Cardin." Ruby added.

"And you Rose, I need a favor. Your sister Yang, she's got some… assets, ya know things you don't have. I want you to hook me up wi-" Cardin was cut off as a fist connected with his jaw and a knee to his stomach sending him gasping for air. Cardin looked up expecting to see Ruby, but instead he saw a furious blond male. "What the hell Jauney Boy, I'll get you back for that!" Yelled Cardin. Jaune frowned and responded, "Cardin I told you, never to mess with my friends again; and you WILL stand by that." The duo walked away in the direction of the air docks. Cardin left embarrassed from getting decked by Jaune and not doing one thing about that. He would get his revenge in the future, just wait.

The two had gotten on a bus air ship to Vale. Jaune's air sickness kicked in halfway and Ruby had to awkwardly rub his back, not that she had a problem with it. The Hunter's Den had not been too far from where they had been dropped off.

Jaune and Ruby entered the restaurant, Ruby had insisted that they get the upstairs balcony table. The menu was littered with rather expensive items so Jaune being humble decided to go for a far less costly meal of a standard Beacon Big Boy Bacon Burger. Ruby on the other hand had gotten a Barclay Prime cheese steak off of the more expensive part of the menu, 100 lien solid. In their part of the restaurant the walls were red and gold, decorated in pictures of famous huntsmen and in a silver Vale emblem.

They had been mostly silent until the got their food. "You know Jaune, that was a good thing you did back there to Cardin, thank you." Ruby began. "Ruby, seriously it was nothing. I know you can handle yourself but when Cardin offended you and your sister like that, my friends like that. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing." Jaune responded poking his burger, with a fork. "That's awful sweet of you Jaune."

Jaune looked up, "I-It is?"

"Um...Yeah really kind of you." Ruby grabbed her scroll and began to type something, "Hey Jaune there's a movie showing in an hour. Its that one you have been wanting to see Star Commander 3. Do you wanna go see it?"

Jaune thought for a second, he may be pretty oblivious to girls but even he could tell that this was becoming more and more like a date. "O-Ok Ruby that sounds, g-good" Jaune responded. Ruby gave him a confused look, "Uh Jaune are you alright, your voice sounds a bit shaky." Jaune straightened right up, "Yeah I'm fine, sorry."

Jaune went ahead and paid the bill saying that his mom always said, 'A true gentleman pays for dinner'. The two finally made their way to the theater which once again Jaune kindly paid for. The movie was alright but neither of them liked it as much as the first one, Jaune liked the story and main idea but Ruby mostly liked the fight scenes and weapons (big shocker). During one of the more romantic scenes in the movie Ruby had tried to scoot closer to Jaune but he just moved the other way to give her more room. She also tried the cliche popcorn move, but he slipped his hand away.

"Well that was an alright movie." Said Jaune. "Yeah it was, I really liked when they fought all of those space grimm and saved Remnant!" Exclaimed Ruby. "That's the story line of every sci-fi movie." Laughed Jaune. There was a small silence. Ruby had finally built up some courage, "Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"D-Do you like me?"

Jaune seemed disoriented for a second, then straightened back up. He looked confused. "Of course I like you Ruby you're a great friend, why would you even ask that?" Jaune responded more so obliviously.

Ruby just gave him a 'never mind' and began to walk off but Jaune stopped her, "Ruby wait!" She turned around hopefully looking into his blue eyes. The blonde smiled, "This was really fun Ruby, maybe we can do this again sometime. Your pretty fun to talk to, and you have a good taste in movies, oh and you look really cute in th- ... Gah. Um s-sorry." Jaune flinched waiting for a slap or something, but it never came. Ruby was just standing in front of him blushing madly, "I-It's alright Jaune, you're not a bad guy."

The next comment was never heard because in the distance there was an explosion and some smoke rising from a building, a dust shop. Just after the initial explosion a bullhead made its leave from the scene. Jaune and Ruby ran over to the shop as quickly as they could, it was a few blocks away and Jaune was much slower than his counterpart. Just because he could walk, Jaune was still not in the best position to do anything quickly. Vale police cars lined the scene, the two came up to one officer. "Officer, do you have any idea what that was?" Asked Jaune. "Some say it's that Torchwick guy, but I myself say it's the White Fang. Damn degenerates." Responded the cop, definitely human. Another cop walked over, "Alright kids off the scene, it could be dangerous, move along." Ruby and Jaune headed away from the cop. "The local law enforcement is getting more and more fed up with the Faunus. Sooner or later one of them is going to set uneasy peace over the edge." Jaune predicted to Ruby who nodded in agreement.

Ruby and Jaune decided to head back to their dorms before Yang got back, Pyrrha was most likely already on the prowl for Jaune. The airship ride back to Beacon was uneventful, once they made landfall they tried to be as quiet as possible upon re entering the school grounds. Little did they know Headmaster Ozpin was watching from his tower, Ah, I remember my youth, young, loving, and adventurous. He looked into a mirror, What happened?

The duo slipped into the dorm hallway, and looked in horror at what they saw. A grinning, devious Yang Xiao Long waiting for them in the hall. Ruby glanced around the corner to see a unmitigated Blake looking like a chew toy for a rabid dog in a chair. Ruby should've known better than to try to keep a secret from the blonde brawler.

Jaune gulped, Ruby frowned, and Yang stepped forward, "So, anyone care to tell where you two have been all this time?"

 **My general idea is to make Pyrrha more of a jerk when it comes to Jaune and put more of a MINE ideal with her so you can imagine there will be a fight... Sorry Arkos people. I do understand that my chapters may be a bit shorter than you all want right now, but I hope to increase that in the future. Always looking for ideas! Guys, Gals, I love to read reviews, so hit me with some! I know many things are OC but I am attempting to follow some Cannon. Ah yes, the dress I was going for is the one she had worn to the dance in the original show. Also, yes I get it's a bit cliche but, I won't let ya down, I hope.**


	3. Chapter 3

The hall was occupied by three people, the area around it vacant. The hour was late. There were two females, one male, two blonds and two sisters. Yang Xiao Long stood at one end by an open door arms crossed and awaiting an answer. Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose were at the other end, startled. _How did she know?_ Thought Ruby, _Other than interrogating Blake, but Blake was given no major information._ Ruby knew she could outrun Yang but Jaune would be defenseless to her sister's wrath.

Jaune put on an innocent smile, "Hey Yang, I was really hungry from being in the infirmary so Ruby kindly brought me out to get some food!"

Yang cracked her knuckles, "Like I would believe she's the one that brought you out." Responded Yang slowly. Ruby wanted to facepalm, the situation was getting worse every minute. Jaune took a step back as Yang stepped forward. Her eyes switched to red and Jaune threw his hands up yelling, "Yang please stop, I don't wanna die, I'm too young!" As fast as they turned red her eyes switched back to their casual lilac. Yang then began to laugh so hard she nearly fell over. "Oh my god you should've seen your face, hahahaha" Laughed Yang slapping Jaune on the arm. Ruby still had an uneasy look, seeing as things were ok she took off into her dorm to change and go to bed. What Ruby didn't see was when she left Yang grabbed Jaune by the throat and whispered into his ear, "If you ever touch or take advantage of my baby sister, I will kill you. Clear." Jaune's face turned beat red from embarrassment and insufficient oxygen, "Crystal." Why would he ever do such a thing, the thought had never crossed his mind, until Yang brought it up.

Yang pranced off into her dorm and shut the door leaving Jaune alone in the hall. A new voice was now heard and Jaune knew who it belonged to. "Humph, that went much better for you than I expected." Cardin Winchester strutted up behind him grinning but also sporting a new black eye. Jaune for the second time that day nearly spat at Cardin, "Damnit Cardin what the hell did you do!"

Cardin still grinning twirled his mace around in his hand, "I might've let it slip to Xiao Long and your teammates about you and Rose going out to Vale. It's a shame that her sister didn't overreact, that would be pretty funny." Jaune knowing he could not challenge Cardin without a weapon (or with one, he was lucky in the courtyard), slowly he turned to his dorm. Cardin yelled back as he left, "This is only the beginning Jauney Boy! Ya might not be so lucky next time."

Blake was still looking torn to bits after what must've been clubbing and interrogation with Yang. Without any information from Blake, Yang had overheard Cardin talking to his team about his encounter with Jaune and Ruby. Yang had torn into Cardin for information which he gladly gave, and then decked him in the face after he tried to hit on her.

The NPR of team JNPR were all excited for the most part of Jaune's arrival. Ren was rather indifferent to anything that Jaune had done. His friend and 'brother from another mother' would not have to worry about Ren intervening offensively. The other team mates were another story. Nora had nearly tackled Jaune upon his entry. She slammed the door behind him and muttered something about 'no escaping this time'. Pyrrha was rather upset because of Jaune going out with Ruby and not her. Pyrrha put on a fake smile and muttered something about him 'not seeing the obvious'.

Jaune gave an exhausted look to his friends, "I...I uh suppose you all know where I've been?" He was beginning to get worried at this point. Cardin had surely made it seem to more than one individual that Jaune and Ruby were dating. The rumor was bound to spread like wildfire. He just couldn't figure out why it was such a big deal that Ruby had brought him out to get some food. Given, it was a nice restaurant but it was a nice change to his evening.

Pyrrha sighed far too sarcastically, "Yes Jaune, Cardin had nearly broken down the door to tell us the wonderful news of you and Ruby's relationship." Jaune rubbed his eyes, this was truly becoming a nightmare. "Let me clear this up. Me and Ruby are not dating, we went to get dinner as friends." Jaune emphasized friends. Nora raised an eyebrow, "Really cause that's not what Cardin and Yang said..."

"Yang? How…"

"Scrolls." Nora responded holding hers up, she was texting Yang.

Pyrrha bluntly added, "Yes, according to our comrades you too looked all, and I quote 'lovey dovey'. Also, Ruby was dressed up."

Jaune stood dumbfounded. "Wha… How? Scrolls. Ren back me up man."

Ren shrugged, "You to did look, 'together together'."

"Traitor!" Jaune cried out, Ren shrugged again. "That's it, I'm taking a shower, you all are taking this far too seriously." With that final statement Jaune left to the bathroom before anything else could be said. At least no one knew about the movie, he would never hear the end of it.

Jaune behind the closed door of the bathroom put his face in his hands. "Why me." Even the simple things could drive him into the dirt. She did look really cute though… _Gah! Stop thinking like that what the hell is wrong with you! She's so much younger._ Jaune tried to shake thoughts from his head. Everything had happened just because he had forgotten Crocea Mors when he needed it and it was like a domino effect from there. He would have to fight these rumors, at all costs.

Ruby herself was now sitting in her bathroom reviewing the events that had recently occurred. Privately she declared this a win for her. Yeah Jaune had gotten hurt but in the end it all worked out. She got to go on a 'date' with him and he was grateful to her for bringing him, even though he paid for it. There was one problem, Jaune was very awkward and too much commotion could scare him away. "Ruby are you ok." Said a voice, Yang's. "Yeah why?"

"You've been in there for a while. Is it Jaune?"

Ruby shot up and opened the door red faced "N-No! We aren't in a relationship, I was just being friendly." Yang's face lit up with a massive grin. "Oh my Gawd! You actually like him. I was just giving you a hard time, but, but you actually like him. Hahaha." Yang sputtered between laughs.

Ruby looked as if she was going to burst into tears. "Yang please don't, it's nothing!" Yang still sporting a massive grin, "This is the best day ever! My baby sister likes someone! Now I either get to kill em, or I get to make then love you! By the way when did you start to like him." Ruby groaned and let out a deep breath. There was no point in trying to keep anything back at this point. "Yang, this is between me and you." Yang gave a serious look and nodded, going into caring sister mode. "Honestly, ever since I met Jaune I've liked him. The first day at beacon when I exploded with Weiss. When Jaune helped me up, we just began to talk. From that point I kind of quietly fell for him." Ruby explained, clearly not wanting to have this conversation.

Yang scratched her neck. She liked pulling pranks and teasing, but her sister truly was into this and she would try to be respectful. "So Rubes, do ya think he likes you at all." Ruby's face then turned sad, "I wouldn't say he doesn't but he is just so oblivious, I couldn't know." Yang thought for a moment, why not help her sister and have a blast doing it. Her eyes brightened up and she shot a fist into the air. "Little sis, do not fret! For I shall help you, operation Shielded Rose!"

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Yang that's not nec-"

Yang was nearly drooling now going through so many plans. It was going to be fun, the 'romance' and the 'beating Jaune to death'. "This is going to be great, I'm gonna help get my baby sister a boyfriend!" Yang exclaimed. Ruby rose and eyebrow, "He's a tough nut to crack Yang" Yang smashed her fists together, "Breaking tough nuts is my specialty!" Rub sighed, this was going to truly be a nightmare.

The next day at breakfast was of interest. Teams RWBY and JNPR had both entered the cafeteria together. Upon entrance both Jaune and Ruby were gaining raised eyebrows and whispers from the other members of Beacon Academy. Jaune got a few whispers like, 'Hook line and sinker' or 'How on Remnant did you score that!'. It was never a complete secret that some guys at Beacon liked Ruby, but her sister and shy attitude tended to shut down any potential suitors. It wasn't as if Cardin was going to go lightly on Jaune either. Cardin had strutted up to him while Jaune was carrying his breakfast tray. Cardin flicked Jaune's breakfast into his face while calling him 'lover boy'. When Jaune tried to sit down Yang grabbed him by his hood and threw him into a seat by Ruby. The two completely refrained any conversation. "So lady killer, whatcha like about my sister? She's pretty cute isn't she?" Yang asked Jaune.

Jaune sighed nearly planting his face in food for the second time that day. "Yang I don't like Ruby." Yang deployed Ember Celica raising an eyebrow. "ARE YOU SAYING MY SISTER ISN'T FREAKING ADORABLE?" Jaune threw his arms up in defense, "N-no, Ruby is great, it's just I'm not romantically interested." Yang leaned across the table, "OH, NOW MY SISTER ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH. IS THAT IT?" Their actions were beginning to draw attention. "Yang! Stop please! Ruby is great it's just I'm not into anyone right now." Yang continued toying with Jaune until breakfast was finally over. Ruby was embarrassed and taken aback from her sister's crazy antics.

When Professor Goodwitch's class came around, Jaune was truly deemed unlucky. The whole class had sat down quickly to avoid Goodwitch's wrath. "Today we will begin class with single combat." Announced Goodwitch, her gaze pierced the student body. "Mr. Arc and Ms. Xiao Long, you can start us off today." Yang excitedly hopped right up and onto the stage. Jaune on the other hand nearly fell off of his seat seeing his death was nigh.

Ruby was rather intrigued by this particular fight, her overprotective sister vs. her love interest. She nibbled on a cookie. It was going to be great. Jaune entered the arena him on one side and Yang on the other. He suspected Yang to toy with him but he wasn't intending on giving her the opportunity. During his lessons with Pyrrha he had been working on a new strategy, rather than focusing on survival he was hoping to catch her off guard.

The very moment Goodwitch sounded the match to begin, Jaune sprinted at Yang Crocea Mors drawn. Yang was slightly surprised but just prepared to respond with a murderous right hook. However, Jaune predicted this knowing how Yang fought. Just before Yang threw her right hook Jaune raised his shield. The shield took the full brunt of the impact. Using this opportunity Jaune struck out with his sword jabbing Yang in the waist catching the entire class by surprise. Yang was quick to respond by kicking low and causing Jaune to trip, Yang used her other foot to kick Jaune's still raised shield from his grasp. Leaving him only with his sword.

Yang attempted to land more hits while Jaune was down but he rolled out of the way and managed to stand back up. Ruby glanced at the scoreboard. Jaune's initial attack had damaged Yang's aura by a bit but she was still in the green. Jaune was in the top yellow, it would be lower if not for his large aura reserves. Any hit Yang landed was fierce.

Now Jaune was once again about to get charged by a Yang. She threw a right fist so he dodged right, a left so he dodged left. Then she gave him a right kick to the chest causing him to stumble backwards. "Stop dodging my attacks! Take it like a man!" Yelled Yang throwing another right hook. Jaune sidestepped it and swung Crocea Mors in a counter attack. Two unexpected things happened. First his counter attack actually landed a hit and brought Yang's aura down a reasonable amount. Second his hit landed on Yang's hair dismembering multiple strands and he wasn't the one who brought Yang's aura down. Yang's aura dropped because upon losing some of her hair she exploded into fiery rage. Jaune was left completely helpless as Yang whipped around channeling a massive amount of anger and aura into her fist and decked Jaune square in the face.

When the dust cleared Jaune's aura was hardly registering and Crocea Mors was impaled into the ground without a bearer. Teams RWBY and NPR squinted in worry to find Jaune. In front of Yang was a literal trench in the concrete. The trench led multiple feet and ended with an unwanted familiar sight. Jaune laid on the ground bleeding and his aura barely flickering in an attempt to alleviate the pain. Yang's rage cleared quickly at the sight of her doing, "Please Vomit Boy be ok." RWB and NPR rushed to the scene. Ruby was the first there wide eyed and worried. Goodwitch finally intervened, "Oh dear. Would Nora, Pyrrha and Ren please escort their leader to the infirmary. Team RWBY will also be excused from class seeing as this damage wasn't fully intentional. Ms. Xiao Long, please try to control yourself." Ordered the professor. The only laughter came from team CRDL who were given detention later for not treating a student's injuries seriously.

JNPR rushed to the infirmary to have Jaune's injuries treated. He was busted up rather badly, a completely shattered nose could be fixed with medical tech. However, a bruised spine, sprained neck and dislocated shoulder were more of a nuisance to fix up. Ren had carried his leader all the way there. Nora and Pyrrha shoving people out of the way.

RWBY headed to their dorms, upon entry Ruby turned to Yang. She looked angry which was a rarity in general. "Why? Why Yang? Why could you not accept the fact that I like him? Why could you not be a good sister and support me? Why did you have to hurt him so badly for something that isn't his fault?" Ruby cried angrily, something so rare Blake and Weiss backed off completely. Yang threw her arms up, "Really Ruby! You think I did that to Jaune on purpose. I think Jaune is a good person I would never hurt him like that!"

"You just did!"

Yang looked shamed for a second. "I was out of control."

Ruby took a step toward her, "You're always out of control you jerk!" Ruby yelled at her sister. Yang looked shocked, "Ruby, where is this coming from?"

Ruby balled her hands into fists. "It's coming from the fact that you couldn't just be cool and had to screw everything up!" Ruby shoved Yang backwards. Weiss and Blake took another step back. Yang pushed her back, "I'm still your big sister, and you will not do that again." Ruby shoved her again, "Just did." Yang speared Ruby forward and tackled her out the dorm window in into the courtyard. Ruby used her semblance to reduce the falling impact. The students around the courtyard stood in awe at the scene of the two normally close sisters preparing to fight. Ruby stood up and deployed the monstrosity of a scythe, Crescent Rose. Yang cracked her neck, "I don't want to hurt you little sis." Ruby slid into her combat stance charging up her aura, "I'm not the one who's going to get hurt." Yang deployed Ember Celica and smashed her fists together. "We'll see."

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Reviews are always wanted along with good ideas, I may use them. So Ruby and Yang are going to square off in the next chapter. I feel bad for Jaune, poor guy is always getting bashed up, but taking the full hit of Yang's enraged fist, I'm good! Will the 2 sisters make up or nah? We'll see because i'm really making it up as I go! Also some people are mad at me for going OC, but its fanfiction and why not have a bit of fun. CYA!**


	4. Chapter 4 (Edited)

Two sisters squared off in Beacon's courtyard. Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. Cresant Rose vs. Ember Celica. Yang took up a defensive position while Ruby prepared to attack. "You're going to pay for what you did to Jaune, Yang." Students from the academy circled around to watch the spectacle. Ruby dashed in to attack, but Yang knew her sister for the most part. Yang sidestepped the deadly blade of Crescent Rose not wanting to attack her beloved sister.

Ruby spun completely around using the spear head of Crescent Rose to jab at Yang's face. Yang took the damage and used it to launch a devastating counter attack. A barrage of fists and kicks were aimed at Ruby who dashed out of the way with her semblance.

Ruby then used the sniper mechanism on Crescent Rose in an attempt to break Yang's defense, the bullets were blocked by Ember Celica. Yang realized what she had to do, Ruby's weapon was designed to fight at range. If she could get inside the sweeping blade of Crescent Rose she could beat Ruby. She could never win in ranged combat but close quarters was a different story.

Yang let loose a fiery barrage from Ember Celica causing Ruby to block the attack. Yang dashed toward Ruby and ducked under a swing from Crescent Rose. She was hoping to gain advantage by being close quarters, she was wrong. Ruby was a weapon master and she designed Crescent Rose to meet her standards, she made it and she knew how to use it.

Yang didn't stand a chance as Ruby out of anger repeatedly bashed Yang in the gut with the long handle of Crescent Rose. Now that Yang was inside her defense and the blade of her scythe around Yang, Ruby launched her offensive. Using the recoil of of Crescent Rose's sniper she smashed the blade into Yang's back, Yang cried out in surprise her aura absorbing the majority of the impact. There were gasps from the outlying crowd. Yang had fallen onto the ground of the courtyard. Ruby in obvious anger and lack of control over what she was doing raised her scythe preparing to strike Yang. She slammed the scythe down toward her sister only to be stopped by a metallic clang. Another weapon blocked her path. To her surprise it flicked upwards and disarmed her instantly. Her eyes looked up to see Professor Ozpin standing over Yang defensively. "Ms. Rose stand down. There has been enough injury today." Ruby shook the anger out of her head, how did she do this, she attacked Yang. Ruby ran over to Yang kneeling down beside her, "Oh Yang I am so so sorry, I don't know what happened. Are you ok?" Asked Ruby her eyes red and puffy.

Yang coughed, "I'm fine, who would I be if I can't take a hit from my baby sister." The two sisters hugged one another. "It's not your, or my fault for what happened to Jaune, Ruby." Ruby gave her sister an ashamed look, "It is though."

Yang gave Ruby a squeeze, "Don't blame yourself."

Ruby smiled prolonging the hug. This action gained a few 'aww's from the crowd. Ozpin waved his cane in the air, "Be on your way now students. If you want a fight then go to the arenas, Professor Goodwitch will be happy to have you!" The mention of Goodwitch made the crowd dissipate quickly. Ozpin looked down at the two sisters, "I will be seeing you two in my office." Ruby and Yang nodded and got off the ground to follow the older man.

Ozpin's office was always the same. Rotating gears and cogs in a rhythmic fashion. Ruby and Yang stood in the center of Ozpin's office waiting for him to say something. Ozpin sipped his coffee, he was rarely without it. "You two have disappointed me." The sisters shot each other worried glances. "I am unimpressed with Ms. Xiao Long's antics with Mr. Arc. Also, I am unimpressed with how Ms. Rose dealt with her sister after the unfortunate events of the fight between Ms. Xiao Long and Mr. Arc. Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Ozpin addressed the sisters. Ruby turned to Yang with a nervous smile, "I'm sorry for trying to kill you."

Ozpin grinned, Ms. Rose was so positive. "However," Ozpin continued. "I do understand youth, and I am willing to let this incident slide. You must also understand as huntsmen and huntresses, you will be the defenders of this world and all we hold dear. You will both discover these things for yourselves in the future. You may go." Both of the sisters nodded and thanked Ozpin and began to make their way to the elevator. "Oh and Ms. Xiao Long." Yang turned surprised. "Yes professor?"

"Please refrain from destroying any nightclubs, the bill from Junior's finally came in and was forwarded to the academy." Yang grinned and threw him a 'Sorry'.

The loud sirens of the Grimm Watch System blared causing Ozpin to turn on his security monitors. "There must be a Grimm attack in Vale! Assemble your teams!" Ordered the man. A Nevermore breezed past the window of Beacon Tower followed by an Atlesian Airship firing at it. Ozpin grabbed his cane. "On second thought come with me, it appears the academy is under attack!" Ruby and Yang followed the professor into the elevator. It was a rather large attack for the Grimm to directly assault Beacon. The three sprinted out of the tower followed by multiple other huntsmen who were in there with them.

Multiple Beowulf charged at the group of five, Ruby, Yang, Ozpin and two other huntsmen that Ruby had never seen before. The two huntsmen with Ozpin charged into the beowulf and shredded into them with ease. Glynda made her way to Ozpin from her classroom knocking an Ursa out of the way with her riding crop. "Professor! What on Remnant brought this many grimm to Beacon?" Ozpin thought for a second, "I'm not completely sure Glynda. Negative emotions? Possible an aftershock from the breach earlier on. Maybe our enemy is making a move. Either way we must clear the school from any danger."

Ruby and Yang charged into a series of grimm looking around for their team. Before long they caught sight of JNPR lacking J and the WB of RWBY fighting side by side. Ruby waved over to them, "Weiss! Have you seen Jaune?" Weiss rolled her eyes, "Do I look like his keeper." Ruby let out a grunt and waved Ren over, "Yo Ren! Have you seen Jaune?" Ren looked at her like she was crazy, "Jaune is still in the infirmary from his fight with Yang-" Ren's eyes widened, "Which would be a target for the Grimm!"

Just like that Ruby and Ren dashed off as fast as they could, leaving their remaining teams that didn't hear the conversation clueless to where they went.

Ozpin remained at the base of Beacon Tower with a set of Atlesian soldiers, Glynda, Weiss, Pyrrha, Nora, and Yang. Ozpin appeared to bend the very laws of physics attacking at speeds nearly registerable. If his older appearance hindered his combat, Ozpin did not let it show. Glynda with every flick of her riding crop sent Grimm flying to their doom. Nora smashing and Weiss eloquently landing precise strikes. Yang fired off rounds at any grimm she could see. Pyrrha could handle herself, she did prefer to be with Jaune at the time though.

Ruby and Ren dashed through the Grimm infested academy. Multiple accomplished huntsmen supporting the teams who were holding their ground. The infirmary was just ahead, to their dismay it was full of Grimm.

The infirmary wasn't too far from the central tower and was a smaller brick building. Normally Beacon attendees would not be there long due to their aura healing. Jaune's room wasn't too far from the entrance. Sadly the school quietly set the room off to the side for him due to his common attendance there. Grimm seemed drawn to his general location, soldiers laid dead, Ren and Ruby knew they were in for a fight. When they entered the wing Jaune was in, they saw Jaune sitting on the edge of his bed trying to pick up Crocea Mors. What really surprised them was the figure standing over Jaune, defending him. "UNCLE QROW!" Yelled Ruby.

Qrow Branwen hacked his sword into an Beowulf's mouth. He turned his head to see his niece and a male with magenta eyes. Ruby seemed to forget the factor of the Grimm, "Oh Uncle Qrow! Why are you here?" Qrow grinned, his niece was the best. Didn't she know, he watched over her whenever he got the chance. "I just got back from a mission and when the Grimm attack began. I came to the hospital to help protect these limps." Qrow said poking Jaune with his foot and slicing into another Beowulf.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! Ruby's sniper went off like crazy blasting grimm to pieces. Ren grabbed Jaune literally carrying him. Qrow watched over Ren, while Ruby led them back to the main tower. They could see from a distance pink and red blasts followed by bright flashes of green.

Ozpin stood surrounded by Grimm which all dashed at once. Ozpin slammed the tip of his cane into the ground forming a bright green aura shield around him. The sheer power of the shield vaporized all of the Grimm around of him. This stunt left everyone but Goodwitch in awe. The situation was beginning to become controlled, the full Atlas fleet had moved in, and General Ironwood was leading them. Ruby's group stumbled up to the headmaster, "Any idea on how this happened?"

Ozpin shook his head, "I'm not sure Ms. Rose, I can assure you we will find out soon." One of the transports from the Atlesian Fleet zipped down from above. Ironwood stepped out of the transport. "Professor Ozpin, it appears the situation is under control." Ozpin smiled, "Thank you for your help James."

"Common Oz! I run Atlas' combat school and military, do I need to run your's too?" Ironwood joked. Ozpin smiled once again putting his cane into a neutral position. Qrow stepped in between them, "Fu-" Qrow coughed eyeing Ruby. "I mean damn Jimmy, a little cocky for the ones who lost the Great War!" Ironwood raised an eyebrow. Qrow's finger inched toward the scythe mechanism on his sword. Glynda eyed the scythe, she never knew the full story about Qrow and Ironwood, but was that how Ironwood got cut in half? Probably not...

Luckily Ozpin put his cane between the two, "Ah, now friends the last thing we need is another Great War. Especially now." Ironwood took a step back, "Agreed, I'll take my leave now." With that the General returned to his transport.

Ruby was sitting in the ground coddling Jaune who had been healing quickly from his wounds. Seriously, how does his aura heal him that fast! Ren had returned to his other teammates. Ozpin, Qrow and Glynda had to taken their leave of the tower to attend to the rest of Beacon. Qrow didn't stay around to talk this time.

Jaune looked up into Ruby's large silver eyes. "R-Ruby? Did you come to the infirmary to save me?" Ruby blushed slightly, "Yeah, Jaune! It looks like my uncle got to ya first though." Ruby searched her thoughts for a second, ah yes, that's the book! Ninjas of Love! Yang told her not to read it, she got curious though. It was filth, undeniably, but it had some good ideas.

Ruby held Jaune longer than normal. Jaune furrowed his eyebrow in confusion. She lent in toward him ever so closely. "R-Ruby?" She kept getting closer. "OK! HAHAHA. BACK OFF VOMIT BOY!" Yang barged in between him and shoved Jaune out of the way. Ruby threw up her arms in protest, "Wha, Bu-, YAAANG!" Ruby cried out as Yang dragged her away by her hood. "Common Rubes! Crescent Rose is more important, anyways the Vytal Festival will be around soon enough, ya gotta be ready!"  
Said Yang using Ruby's own idealism against her. This left Jaune alone in the dust.

Pyrrha knelt down by Jaune and grabbed his arm, "Oh! Thank goodness you are alright. Common Jaune let's go train or something!" Jaune stood up, "Actually I've had enough fighting for one day. I am going to get some rest, see ya Pyrrha!" Pyrrha gave a scowl at being blown off so much, after being so patient, she was beginning to crack. She was getting fed up with Ruby's obvious antics, how was Jaune so oblivious, she had no clue. However, she did realize that Jaune was getting a bit closer to Ruby. That had to end, one way or another.

Jaune slumped in bed, he felt helpless. While the school was being attacked he was stuck in an infirmary. Ruby's uncle was the only reason he was alive. Qrow was the uncle's name, the guy was undoubtedly a professional huntsmen. Didn't Ruby say that he trained her? Jaune rethought his sheer luck of Qrow being there. Then there was Ruby. She had went out of her way to get him. Rather kind of her, ah she was always that kind!

Ruby was dragged into RWBY dorm by Yang. "YAAAAAAAAANG!" Yang grinned, ah this was going to be good. "Yes baby sis, I know you're adorable and all but do you really think i'd let Jauney take advantage of you!." Ruby rolled her eyes, "More like me taking advantage of him…"

"Is my baby sister's innocence in question? There is only one way. BLAKE!" Yelled Yang, calling her partner to her. She entered their vicinity followed by Weiss. "Yes?"

"I thought I told you to hide your smut!"

"It's not smut, they are well built romantic novels!"

"With people screwing!"

"You know you like it!"

"DO NOT!"

"I caught you reading one."

Yang looked ashamed, then looked to her sister who just happened to have grabbed _Ninja's of Love Vol. 69 Special Edition_ and began to look through it. "THIS IS FILTH! FILTH!" Ruby yelled. Blake blushed and Ruby hopped up into her bed continuing to read it. "Gimme that Rubes!" Yang said waving her arms.

Then Ruby did the unthinkable and began to read aloud, " _Oh Master, train me in your ways! Punish me!_ My goodness Blake, What have you done." Said Ruby not wanting to read what came next. Yang finally grabbed the book from Ruby and chucked it out the window causing Blake to nearly jump out herself to retrieve the special edition.

Blake dashed out the door to gain her 'novel' followed by her team. If matters had not been bad in the first place, they really were bad now. Team RWBY poked their heads around the corner outside near the courtyard. To their horror a grey haired figure stood over the book. Weiss scowled, "Oh, now you've done it Yang!"

Professor Ozpin was taking a stroll around the courtyard, something he always liked to do. It was mainly to clear his mind after the recent fight, what he came across did the exact opposite.

An object caught his eye, a book on the ground. It appeared to have fallen from one of the dorm rooms above him. He knelt down and looked at the cover, "Hmm, Ninjas of Love…" He opened up to a random page, "Oh dear." He pocketed the book and quickly routed his way back to his personal office.

"Wha- Where is he going with my book?!" Stuttered Blake. Yang slapped her back, "Where do you think he's going? He prolly has a thing for ninja smut!" Weiss rolled her eyes, "This would never of happened if you all could just be mature." The announcement speakers blared to life, "Will the owner of _Ninja's of Love Vol. 69 Special Edition_ please come to my office to pick their book up. Thank You." Ozpin's voice crackled over the speaker. Blake buried her face in her hands, "I think I will just buy another copy. It is better than facing my impending doom!" Ruby put a hand on her shoulders, "It's ok Blake. I liked the book too, good ideas!"

 **IMPORTANT: Arkos paring at Dance Dance Infiltration is not so serious as was in cannon, this is kind of between vol 2-3. I meant to clear that up. Sorry to all people who wanted Yang to win. Oh and of course, UNCLE QROW! Gotta Love OZZY OZZY OZPIN! Ah, and will someone please help me clarify if I should capitalize grimm or beowulf? I always read reviews and love them. Also you all may wonder where i'm going to take this and i will tell you right now, it will eventually go into season 4, and prolly 5 when it comes out! One more thing, I've been trying to publish every tuesday but I may have longer chapters if I take longer. Let me know what ya think!**


	5. Chapter 5 (Edited)

I went ahead and edited this chapter. Thanks to a good reviewer they pointed out a few things I need to clarify.

Their was, despite other's beliefs, nothing more dangerous than a Ruby Rose planning. That is if she could actually plan anything. Her mind was blank. There (against her popular belief) are problems that weapons or milk cannot solve. She herself was too shy to make an overly direct move again. She sat in the library watching Jaune, she was definitely NOT stalking him… ok she was, don't judge.

Ruby had no real problem with Pyrrha, but that slut- (cough cough) nice person, was hitting on her Jaune. Dear dust she was being possessive. So worth it.

Yang wasn't making the situation much smoother. She constantly was pestering Jaune about how adorable her sister was. Then she would get all touchy with him and make him a nervous wreck.

Weiss remained indifferent while Blake was acting rather strange. Ever since Ozpin took her copy of that Ninja's of Love Special Edition. Blake had been plotting to reclaim it somehow.

* * *

Headmaster Ozpin sat in his favorite chair, at his favorite desk, sipping his favorite coffee mug. Peter Port had stepped into his office, he pointed at the book next to Ozpin. "Do you mind if I borrow this?" Port asked. Ozpin raised a brow, did Port really want this. "Professor Port, I didn't take you for the smut type."

"HOHO WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT WERE YOU!" Port yelled. "No, it is clearly an exciting novel which I can use for one of my lessons."

Ozpin simply nodded, "Right, of course how silly of me Peter, of course you can." This will be priceless.

Port snatched it up, "Thank you Oz, gotta run!" The man waddled back to the elevator and left. Ozpin tapped a control panel contacting Goodwitch, "Glynda do you mind patching me through to the security footage of Port's room?"

"Do I even want to ask why you want that?"

"No."

Glynda rolled her emerald eyes, "Fine I'll patch it through."

Ozpin smiled. From time to time he pulled a good one on his subordinates. This would be hilarious.

* * *

Teams RWBY and JNPR strolled into the most miserable class of the day, Port's. He nearly began as soon as they entered. This time holding a book. Port began, "I will today be reading to you about two lovers as they fight the Grimm and well, love." He said waving the book.

Blake seeing the cover nearly choked, why just why? Port opened to a random place, "Ah yes what a rousing place to start! Something stirred, the 14 year old girl looked down, a beowulf." Ruby coughed up the cookie she was eating, she had only paid attention to certain parts! Blake's smut novel starred a girl close to her age! Nervously she glanced over to Jaune, he was sleeping, luckily. Port continued, "The ninja unsheathed his katana, 'need not fear my dear, for you are mine!'" What on remnant is this. Blake face palmed at the metaphor, is Port that oblivious to life? He acts like a hotshot. "The girl th- Ahem, I apologize students this must not be the right book." Port sighed. The class had mixed feelings.

CRDL was snickering. Ruby was thinking something along the line of: This is kinda weird but… READ MORE. Weiss and Ren thought it childish. Yang grinned from ear to ear. Blake just wanted her book back. Jaune continued to sleep on, hopefully not dreaming about the events of the book he was subconsciously hearing. Pyrrha continued to blush while Nora kept glancing at Ren with a smile.

Port went ahead and to many students luck, let the class out early. Jaune finally having been woken up stumbled out of the classroom just to be dragged off by Pyrrha Nikos. "Wha! Pyrrha why?" Jaune panicked as she dragged him around the corner. To his possible luck Ruby took notice curiously following them. What she saw when she turned the corner was a shocker. Pyrrha, utilizing polarity had smashed Jaune up against the wall. However, what really stung was the fact that Pyrrha was more or less forcibly making out with him. Was she that aggressive? Luckily a voice interrupted their session, "Oh my! Mr. Arc and Ms. Nikos you really should do that somewhere else." It was Goodwitch. Cardin pushed past her smirking, "Yeah get a room Arc!" Pyrrha gave a malicious grin that made Jaune's blood freeze, "Maybe we will." Jaune squirmed out of her grasp and exited the scene.

Ruby followed him quietly so he wouldn't notice. He stopped in another empty hallway and slumped up against a wall, "Why me." Was all he muttered. He was nothing before Beacon, and honestly there were times he liked it. He had his family and not all the complications he has run into now.

Ruby had her hopes up. He didn't look very happy about his moment with Pyrrha, maybe he didn't like Pyrrha. Maybe he liked her! Ha… Jaune actually liking someone, that would be a day to remember.

The time came to go to Oobleck's class, then Goodwitch's. Goodwitch already had the fights planned out for the day. "Today we will be observing three fights, Ms. Belladonna vs. Mr. Winchester. Mr. Lark and Mr. Lie Ren. Finally Ms. Rose and Ms. Nikos." Goodwitch announced.

Blake totaled Cardin during her fight, it was more of a massacre. Ren of course beat Sky, easily dodged all of Sky's attacks and wore him down. The final fight was of more interest, Ruby vs. Pyrrha. The girl in Beacon two years early who fought Roman Torchwick against the 'Invincible Girl'. For Ruby, the fight would be rather difficult. She had to get around Pyrrha's semblance. However, Ruby also knew Pyrrha refused to broadcast her power and it only worked on metal, so she may have a chance.

They each took their respective places in the arena. Both deployed their weapons. "BEGIN" Goodwitch's voice rang out. Pyrrha cautiously moved forward shield before her. Ruby took this fight as a competition for Jaune. Heh, her 'honor' relied on it.

Ruby used her semblance to dash rapidly around Pyrrha and slash at her backside. The girl was expecting that, and easily deflected it. Ruby's semblance may be a surprise to someone not expecting it, but Pyrrha long knew about it. Ruby attempted multiple more slashes at the champion. They were to no prevail as Pyrrha used her semblance to seemingly bend the laws of physics and dodge every attack.

Both aura's remained at 100%. Ruby knew her immediate disadvantage; Crescent Rose was a massive metal scythe. Pyrrha could manipulate it all day with her polarity.

Let no one forget the most important fact about Crescent Rose: It's also a gun! A gun it was, Pyrrha and Ren's ranged attributes were of a much lower power, the dust yield was not as high. However, Ruby's sniper mechanism was of no low power. It may of not been a grenade launcher, but no one wanted to take a hit from it.

Ruby slid back to a reasonable distance and began to fire off rounds repeatedly. Pyrrha blocked them with her shield so Ruby loaded up another magazine: lightning dust. This time when Pyrrha blocked the bolt, the electricity traveled from the metallic shield and actually tapped her aura by a few percent.

A couple student's let out some 'oohs' and 'ahhs' at the unexpected event. Ruby began to fire again, but Pyrrha was ready this time. She avoided the shots completely and attempted to get close to the younger girl. This too failed as Ruby simply used the recoil to prance away from her assailant.

Ruby gave a smile as she continued her strategy. Pyrrha was not a champion for any small reason though, she could adapt. Pyrrha reluctantly decided to broadcast her power a bit but keep it discreet. Her polarity specifically affected Crescent Rose and damaged the firing mechanism. To any viewer the sniper appeared to have jammed, of course any one who knew Ruby, knew it never jammed.

Ruby was rather upset by this attack on her 'baby', but it would be a simple to fix for her.

Pyrrha using the moment of confusion to her advantage dashed in on Ruby who swung her scythe in a downward arc. Pyrrha deflected the scythe with her shield and lashed outward with Miló. The jab caught Ruby below her ribs. Then whilst in the motion, shot her leg out behind Ruby's and tripped the girl. Ruby used the spear head of her scythe to jab out at Pyrrha who blocked it with Akoúo. Blocking the scythe upwards with Akoúo Pyrrha had a clear shot at Ruby's throat which she rested the blade against. To Ruby's dismay Goodwitch called the match, Pyrrha as victor.

Pyrrha nodded to Ruby, "Good fight Ruby." Ruby nodded back, "Yeah, you to." That concluded Goodwitch's class for the day to most students relief. The professor caught Ruby on her way out the door. "Ms. Rose you did well adapting to her blocking your shots, but do try not to be so direct with your attacks. It is best for the opponent not to be able to predict your next attack." Goodwitch told her, Ruby sighed and nodded her thanks.

Ruby trudged down corridor after corridor, she had some time before next class. She wasn't feeling very happy but she couldn't tell why. She flopped down on a bench and sighed, Yang was most likely, no, undoubtedly looking for her.

A figure flopped into the seat next to her. She glanced to her side then gasped, "Jaune!" He sat quiet for a second, "Hey Ruby, good fight."

She looked down in petty shame, "I didn't win though."

Jaune smiled to her, "Ah, don't so upset about that. You really cannot win every fight! You fought well, don't be so upset about it."

"Jaune, why are you talking to me. Why? You and Pyrrha."

Jaune looked confused, "Ah, Rumor travels fast I suppose." He smiled, "Ruby you are a friend. Remember when you talked to me when I thought I wasn't good enough to lead my team. You just did that kindness for me, the least I could do is repay the favor."

He laid a hand on her shoulder, "How about we play some video games later?" Ruby grinned and gave him a big hug, "Oh Jaune! You're the best!"

"I may be, but ya gotta let me breathe first." Ruby let go, "Sorry."

Of course the moment didn't last long at all, off to class again.

* * *

Video games were a favored pastime of many students, particularly Nora, Jaune, Ruby and Yang. Nora tends to drag Ren into them. Blake had ran off to dust knows where and Weiss was off studying and not playing 'foolish distractions'. Nora had dragged Ren out with her shopping. Pyrrha was cleaning weapons or polishing armor, something like that, which left Ruby, Jaune and Yang together in JNPR dorm. First up was Jaune vs. Yang. While Jaune was not very good in real combat, video games were another story.

"Blue Ninja Wins!" The game announced. Yang threw her scroll on the ground, "THIS IS NO FAIR!" She cried. Jaune grinned at her, "Yang all you do is spam the punch button which makes you really predictable. Kind of like in reality." Jaune flinched when Yang pulled a fist back, "Why you little!"

Ruby slid in the the spot her sister was sitting, "MY TURN!" She said with glee. The fight restarted this time resulting in Ruby's victory. "YAY!"

Yang nudged Jaune, "Dang Vomit Boy, my sister did better than me-" She moved her eyebrows suggestively, "- that's a first… you would know."

Jaune groaned, "Yang, that wasn't even funny. Like at all."

"You're no fun… but I bet you can be!"

This time Jaune planted his face in his hands, Yang could be very miserable sometimes. Yang gasped, "Oh, now I know you are not thinking dirty thoughts about me. Are you?"

Jaune's response was quick, "Ye- I mean no, no of course not."

Yang was actually surprised by that but leaned over to Ruby. "Hear that Rubes your boyfriend is thinking dirty thoughts."

"NO I WASN'T" Jaune yelled over to her. Ruby blushed, not at him but more at her own thoughts. Yang was like a virus with this stuff.

Nora dragging Ren busted into the room. Ren's voice was heard, "Nora look, now you're interrupting them."

Yang looked surprised, "It didn't take you long." Nora's grin was terrifying, "Had to keep Renny moving! You know how he loves to look at everything! Either way, guys I got an idea!"

"Oh dear"

"Please no"

"What?"

The others responded. Nora maintained her grin, "Truth or dare…"

Jaune gave her a deadpan look, "Hell no." Only to be slapped by Yang, "Watch your mouth around my baby sister!" Heh, like she did!

Nora waved them off, "Alright, let's start! Ruby. Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

Nora grinned getting the response she wanted, "Do you like like Jaune?" The girl in question put up her arms in protest, "Wha- That's not cool at all!" Nora just stared at her, "So is that a yes?"

"NO, or well, Yes, but… but why!"

"Just curious."

Jaune gave the younger girl a confused look, "Ruby, you like like me?"

Everyone in the room besides Jaune and Ruby face palmed. Ruby just blushed and looked away.

Ruby then straightened up, "Alrighty moving on! Yang, truth or dare?" Yang scoffed, "Dare of course!" Ruby looked rather pleased. "I dare you to go and ask Professor Port about the time he got lost in a forest with only the clothes on his back!" Yang looked rather bored with the request, anyone would. She left to go to Port's. Yang must have done it because she never came back.

The professor was likely rambling on and on about his glorious youthful adventures.

After what felt like centuries of waiting Nora interrupted, "Let's just move on without her. Renny you go ahead." The man groaned in dismay, he hated putting people up to things like this. "Can I pass." Nora rolled her eyes, "no"

Ren thought for a second, "Fine, Jaune truth or dare?" Jaune responded, "Do you really think I would choose dare! I me-" Nora smashed into him waving her arms, "HEAR THAT! JAUNEY SAID DARE!" She practically yelled. Ren gave Jaune a compassionate look, "Jaune I really don't want to do this."

"Then don't." The blond replied. Nora once again butted in, "Since Renny refuses to do it, I will."

Jaune's face went pale, what was she going to do? Most assuredly something terrible, yep he was screwed. Nora's eyes widened, "Jaune Arc! Your mission if you choose to accept, is to kiss Ruby Rose!" Yep screwed.

The reactions were comical. Ren hid his face from view. Ruby spat out the cookie she was chewing on. Jaune choked on air itself. "Uh, I choose not to accept." Nora had a malicious grin that just never backed down, "THERE IS NO BACKING OUT NOW. GO GET HER BIG BOY!"

Now Jaune had three options, 1: Kiss Ruby, 2: Try to bail, 3: Kill himself. Option three was out of the question and he knew if he tried to bolt, Nora would clothesline him. So he did what many would not expect, he leaned over and gave Ruby a solid kiss on the cheek. It wasn't as if he meant it to be that solid but he lost a bit of balance leaning over. That led to a more 'enthusiastic' kiss. Then the bang happened.

Ren maintained his current posture while Nora squealed. Ruby said 'eek', pulled her hood over her and nearly keeled over dead from blushing, not sure to be happy or go ballistic. She did neither. That was because of the bang.

At the very moment Jaune kissed Ruby, one would've believed his semblance to be bad luck. That was because the bang was a door opening. "LOOK WHO'S BAAA- WHAT THE HELL!" Yang Xiao Long, always at the wrong place at the right time.

Ren took evasive action by rolling under the bed next to him. Nora dove the opposite direction. Ruby used her semblance and dashed past Yang at speeds to leave one to speculate she was heading all the way to Vacuo. Now for poor Jaune. His reflex time was much slower than most and he was hopeless to try to escape…

"I-It was only on the cheek!" He squeaked.

Yang sneered, "Too fast" Yang not understanding the situation was led to believe that Jaune was straight up taking advantage of her sister. At least date first! He was going to pay for it.

It would be fair to say that Ozpin really had a wonderful view from his office. He could see the entirety of his prestigious academy of well trained Huntsmen and Huntresses training there. He could view airships, the gardens, classes and even one of his students getting launched out of their dorm room window. Which to his amazement was exactly what he saw. Damnit Jaune!

* * *

To Jaune everything was a blur. Faster than the eye could see Yang slammed a fist into his jaw. Thankfully she wasn't using Ember Celica, but it hurt nonetheless. The sheer power of her punch had knocked him back and off balance, finally resulting in his going out the window and landing in the courtyard.

An Arc never got a break though. Yang was probably going to avoid him until she cooled down and did not want to kill him anymore. On the other hand, her sister, the girl he just kissed was standing over him. Instead of running to Vacuo, Ruby had gone into the courtyard for a break. She got nothing of the sort as Jaune crashed into the ground in front of her. On one side she was happy that he kissed her, it was all weird either way though.

The ticking of a cane on stone echoed throughout the rather empty courtyard. "With the Vytal Festival coming around shortly it is good to see you are all honing your skills. However, I would prefer the entirety of the academy not be destroyed in the process." Ozpin said with a warm smile. How did the man get there so fast? "I am sure I will never find out what really happened with your two teams, but it does tend to draw one's interest."

There was a yell along with a few screams as an angry Yang made her way out of the dorm buildings. Apparently she was not interested in cooling off. "YOU BASTARD YOU KISSED MY BABY SISTER!" Ozpin's expression remained neutral Ruby looked to him while Jaune focused on his impending doom. "Ah, I see now what has caused all of this commotion." Ozpin put a hand up stop Yang. "Let me be a peacemaker. Ms. Rose are you or are you not upset with Mr. Arc kissing you?"

Ruby gave the question some thought, "Not really." Ozpin then shrugged, "I see no harm in what Mr. Arc did. Although it was rather foolish to do such a thing in front of Ms. Xiao Long. Remember students the Vytal Festival is soon and you will be representing the entire Kingdom of Vale. Do keep that in mind." Ozpin told them all before walking off.

Jaune sighed in relief, then a hand smacked down on his shoulder. He looked up to see Yang, "Oh Vomit Boy, you're not off the hook yet!" He really hated his life.

First, I will be releasing in 2 week intervals now, between writing books, essays and this, my hands are broken :). I would like to happily announce I am going to be doing my first Omake this chapter. Of course omakes will relate to the story but not actually play a role in it. Just for Fun. I took some advice and am, at least this week publishing a bit late. Also there was a power outage if ya feel my pain. I've seen people inserting these magical horizontal lines to split up text and I just had to see if you guys want them, do tell. Depending on certain things I may go back and edit some chapters so don't yell at me if you get an Email about chapter 1. LOL. Yeah… Heh I made Pyrrha a go getter.

OMAKE- By Campfirefish

Blake was on a mission. She wore a ski mask, but no Gambol Shroud, she would not be identified! Her job was simple and of utmost importance, infiltrate Ozpin's office and retrieve the novel that was taken from her. She had climbed many high places in her time, but as she scaled Beacon Tower, she realized how high it truly was.

When she finally got to the top, the office was of persons. She crept quietly into the vacant office space. She spotted her book sitting quietly on a desk in the center of the room. Ah perfect. She crept ever so quietly to her book. She gingerly laid a hand on it letting out a sigh, finally she could finish the thing.

As she lifted the book from the desk, everything happened at once. Lights burst on and the desk lit up. The desk must have been rigged. A giant steel cage fell from the ceiling around her. Blake cursed herself for being so foolishly caught, but really, the headmaster rigged his office that much! A voice sounded from behind, "HOHO WE CAUGHT THE BEAST!" It sounded like Port's, what the hell!

She still had her mask on. Ozpin stepped into the light, "Ah yes, a new type of Grimm that steals smut novels, horrific!" Is this guy nuts? Blake took off her mask. Ozpin gasped, "Wha- A new type of Grimm that takes the form of young women!" Blake facepalmed, "Professor it is me, Blake!" Port freaked out this time, "Dear dust! It speaks as if it were our students! We've been compromised!"

She pulled out her scroll to send a message to her team to bail her out. Ozpin interrupted, "It can even use technology, our worse fears have come to pass!"

Port stepped in again, "At least we have it captured! Grimm do not eat so we don't need to smuggle it food! Call Ironwood, he can have it locked up for research!" She did not expect her entire life to end in one of the General's cells.

Blake contemplated what was wrong with these people. She should've never left the White Fang, these people were truly insane! If one thing was sure, it was going to be a long night.

HO HO WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT, WERE YOU? It was a bit shorter than I wanted but this was a blast writing, cya later. Tell me if you want me to continue Blake's 'story'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucky You! I'm updating one day early. Going to be out of town Tuesday. Without further delay, enjoy chapter 6!**

Yang was kicking herself. She had foolishly and impulsively attacked Jaune for kissing her sister. Which she would do to anyone, except for the fact that she told Ruby that she would help her get Jaune. What was she supposed to do? She walked into a room and saw someone kissing her sister! Her instinct would tell her to attack... No, to kill.

Now the Vytal festival was almost upon them and she was starting fights! Blake had been in and out with that Sun character, and Ruby had been completely obsessed with prep for the tournament. Weiss was rather keen on spying on other competing teams. Ren and Nora had been studying, Ren more than Nora. Jaune himself had been rather shy lately and practicing hard for the tournament.

He was trying very hard to be a better fighter, not wanting to hold back his team. Ruby and Pyrrha were working with him during free time to help him train. Both were rather strange when they got close quarters but he blew it off as tension.

If Yang was anything, she was good at playing off embarrassment. She had Jaune acting like a walking man-servant for a time. If she wanted a drink, she would ask him. Jaune knew better than to deny the brawler. She wouldn't hold him to it though.

At the time it was Jaune was currently on the rooftop with Ruby and Pyrrha training. He would watch the two duel, and then attempt some of their styles. However, no matter how much he tried, he either couldn't keep up with Ruby or couldn't be as fluent as Pyrrha.

Jaune slouched up against the wall sweating and breathing heavily. The two girls stepped up to him, hands on their hips. "Let's keep training Jaune, you can't take breaks in the arena!" Exclaimed Pyrrha. The man in question huffed his annoyance but reluctantly stood back on his feet. Ruby stood off to the side this time and let Pyrrha and Jaune 1v1. He swung Crocea Mors in a wide arc, Pyrrha slid under the sweeping blade and kicked Jaune in the stomach.

Jaune dropped the sword, one hand clutching his stomach. "Ugh, that one was bad!" He exclaimed. Pyrrha jabbed out with Miló, Jaune narrowly dodged the piercing blade.

Very rarely an opportunity struck for Jaune, especially against Pyrrha. However, with her arm out stretched past him, it was so vulnerable. He grappled her right arm that wielded her sword with his left, jabbing her in the stomach with his right. She was taken by surprise not expecting such performance from Jaune.

Then with the added weight of his armor, pinned Pyrrha to the floor. Even if by weight alone. It wouldn't be wrong to assume she allowed him to do that, but he didn't notice. Ruby stepped in and practically pried the two apart.

She helped Jaune up, avoiding to do the same to Pyrrha. The champion smiled, "Well done Jaune, I had underestimated you for a moment. You were right to take advantage." The knight grinned back at her. Ever since his most awkward run in with Yang and Ruby, nothing else had happened extremely out of the ordinary.

Jaune himself was rather conflicted lately. He was worried about his insufficient skill in combat would lead to holding his team back in the tournament. For a solution, Jaune had requested Ruby and Pyrrha to train him. Ruby being his friend quickly agreed and Pyrrha his partner and friend was happy to help.

The next duel began, Jaune vs. Ruby. He continued to think on his possible hindrance to the team, maybe it really wasn't a good idea to come to Beacon… _Whack!_ A fist connected with his jaw and sent him sprawling onto the floor. In Jaune's haze, his guard slipped up allowing Ruby to get a solid hit in. It was no aura drainer, but it still hurt.

The two girls chuckled at his dumbfounded look of surprise. "Pay attention Jaune when you are in combat. You did seem a bit out of it there for a second." Pyrrha advised him. Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose, "That's enough for today!" Pyrrha hurriedly left to get her stuff for her next class, a class she had taken separate from the others. Jaune himself got up to leave, only to be stopped by Ruby grabbing his arm. He turned to her looking into her large silver eyes, unsure of what to say. She spoke first, "H-Hey Jaune, it's kinda lunch time, and well… Iwaswonderingifyouwouldgotolunchwithme!" Jaune blinked and gave her a quizzical look. "Uh, Ruby do you mind restating that for me. Start from the beginning, a bit slower." He chuckled, she was always 2 steps ahead of herself.

Ruby sighed, "Jaune, I was wondering if you would mind going to lunch with me… in Vale, with it being lunch time and all." She poked her index fingers together, "That is if you want to… You don't ha-"

"I would love to!" He cut her off. "Really?" She asked excitedly as her eyes lit up like lights. Jaune shrugged and smiled, "Sure, why not? I haven't got to spend much time with you apart from training." Ruby's cheeks tinted red, gee that went way better than she thought. She honestly did not expect for him to accept, especially to mention wanting to spend time with her.

For lunch the two had taken an airship to Vale and found a quiet restaurant away from major commotion. Both of them were dressed in friendly attire. Ruby was wearing a red long sleeve shirt with black sweat pants, while Jaune had a navy blue T-shirt along with black jeans.

The restaurant was far from classy, but still well kept. A table next to them accommodated two young men, both appeared to be Hunters in training. One fiddled on the table with what appeared to be a canister of fire dust, he sat on Ruby's side. The other with a crooked nose cursing every time his partner dropped it.

"Stop dropping the dust canister dipshit! You'll kill us all." Nose yelled. The one fiddling with the canister also referred to as 'dipshit', rose a middle finger. "Just a few more configurations with this and it should fit my weapon!" Said dipshit. "I don't understand why you will not just special order one that fits." Said Nose. The friend was only replied to by a middle finger once more.

Both Ruby and Jaune both ordered a burger to be rather casual. Still, something was up about the two boys, especially the one with the crooked nose. He had never seen them at beacon before. Then he noticed something else, they were both faunus. One wore a hat to hide his ears, but being around Blake enough one could tell the difference. The other was sporting claws which were kept mostly confined. Jaune shook his head, just Faunus, no point in being a racist.

"Are you okay Jaune, we've barely spoken since we got here." Ruby interrupted his thought process. Jaune gave her a smile, "Ah sorry! I was just in a bit of thought." Ruby sipped her soda, "About what? If you don't mind me asking." Jaune struggled for a second. He didn't want to mention his true thoughts with the people sitting within earshot of them. "A-About you…" He wanted to die the moment he said it. The statement wasn't particularly false, she was on his mind from time to time. Why? He did not know. _Great job Jaune, ya sound like a pedophile._

Ruby deeply blushed, "Really?" Jaune scratched his blonde hair, "Uh, Yeah…" _You are doing a horrible job at playing this off Jaune, real winner!_ He lectured himself. He realized Ruby was still staring at him. "What?" He asked. Ruby rolled her eyes then returned them to gazing into his sapphire eyes, "Well… What do you think?" A small smile on her lips.

"You look… Nice today?" Jaune tried. This was beginning to sound really bad, what if she got the wrong idea? Ruby raised a brow, "Is that all?" Jaune's face went beet red, "What do you want me to say you're cute or adorable too? It's true! This is so freakin awkward." He snapped at her. She reeled back in surprise. Then he hung his head in shame, "I'm sorry Ruby. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

Ruby eased up, "It's ok Jaune… but did ya really mean what you said about me being cute or adorable?" Jaune smirked, "It is true, is it not." Ruby smiled back blushing, "You're not so bad yourself."

There was a click from beside them Jaune glanced over, one of the boys flicked a lighter to light his cigar. The other ripped away from his comrade, the red dust canister slipping from his hand and spilling onto the floor. "SHIT!" Was the last thing said and all that needed to be said.

The flame easily ignited the dust as some flicked upwards. Jaune dove into action moving in front of Ruby as the fiery explosion rippled their part of the restaurant. Jaune's more powerful aura took the majority of the damage, blocking Ruby from being fried. Even with her aura, she would've been roasted, maybe not killed but surely roasted. The amount of dust was of fair size.

Ruby for a second thought the worst had happened and she was mortally wounded, she couldn't move her arms or legs. Then she realized the figure laying on top of her, Jaune. The back of his clothes had been scorched but his aura absorbed everything else. "Jaune!" She shook him, the blast had knocked him unconscious. She glanced to her side, the two boys were nowhere to be seen.

VPD arrived on scene, multiple cops ran up to them. One asked Ruby what happened and she told him everything. I didn't take long at all for Jaune to regain consciousness. Jaune put a hand on his head, "Jeez what happened?" He looked up to see Ruby's worried face. "R-Ruby wha- What happened? All I remember was an explosion and… Oh crap! Are you aright?" Jaune asked in a daze. "I'm fine Jaune… Thanks to you." Ruby responded with a blushing smile.

She grabbed Jaune's arm, "Let's get back to Beacon before everyone starts to wonder where we are." Jaune nodded his acceptance and followed Ruby away from the ruined restaurant.

Yang was becoming anxious, not knowing where her sister was. She paced back and forth in her room, was Ruby still upset with her? It was hard to believe Ruby could actually hold a grudge though. She turned on her scroll, news. Then she practically choked. There was an explosion at some restaurant on the edge of Vale. In the background she saw a girl in a red cloak along with a blonde male. The reporter showed a security footage of the incident pointing at 2 males, " _If anyone sees these two young men please report them to VPD immediately."_ The reporter announced. The footage showed a dust explosion, then the blonde male, Jaune, dove in front of her sister to shield Ruby from the blast.

Yang tried to call Ruby like she had tried earlier, no answer, she must of not had her scroll. Yang rushed alone down to the airship docks to hopefully find her sister. She did, Ruby was helping Jaune with one of his arms over her shoulder. The explosion had bruised him up a fair amount.

Yang waved them over embracing her sister in a deep hug, "Aww Ruby! I saw what happened on the news. I'm so glad you're ok!" The blonde brawler then turned to Jaune, "YOU!" Jaune pointed a finger at himself, "Me?" Yang embraced the boy, "Yes you! I saw you protect my sister! It was so Cuteeeeee!" Yang exclaimed drawing out the 'cute'.

Ruby pushed the two apart, "Common you two, we are going to miss class." Yang laughed, "We already missed class! You two took so long!" She moved her eyebrows suggestively. Jaune rubbed his bruised back, "I think I need some rest, gotta run." Jaune waved them off, but Ruby stopped him, "You're hurt. Let me help ya on back." Jaune nodded his thanks and the two wandered off. Yang yelled to them, "Don't get too into it! If ya do, call me!" Yup, she was going to follow them, the blackmail would be worth more than the academy.

Ruby helped Jaune on the way to his dorm, unaware that they were being followed by Yang. The room was empty, Jaune ripped his charred once-blue now black T-shirt. Ruby squealed and backed away, Jaune looked at her like she was nuts. "Ruby, are you alright?" Ruby nodded red rushing to her cheeks like it had so many times that day, "Yeah, uh… what are you doing?" Jaune continued to stare at her, "I'm kinda like a walking piece of charcoal right now, I gotta change." Jaune began to unbutton his pants, gotta change those too. Ruby told him she'd wait outside and rushed out, Jaune just shrugged.

Once Ruby dashed out of the dorm room she collided with another figure, Yang. The blond was caught off guard and her Scroll fell out of her hand. Ruby picked it up giving Yang a dirty look, "Yaaaang! You were recording this!" Yang shrugged, "Just the audio." Ruby deleted the audio file, "Jerk".

Jaune threw open the door, in only a fresh pair of jeans. He smiled to Yang and her younger sister, "Thanks guys! I'm going to get some rest now if you don't mind. See ya!" Ruby waved and began to leave, then heard Yang tell the boy, "Ya need any help with that Jaune?" The blonde brawler asked seductively putting a hand on his chest. Ruby went as red as her hood, Jaune following suit. "Yang! Stop messing with Jaune. Let's leave him be." The younger girl said. Yang raised her arms in surrender and escorted her sister out.

Jaune crashed into his bed, what occurred earlier was sure one exciting event. Thankfully they weren't made to pay for their meal due to an… inconvenience. Another thing that was interesting, he really felt… right around Ruby. Sure her sister scares him, but the young red cloaked girl was actually pretty cool. That's what he took from any conversation he did get with her. Maybe he would get her to help him get a ranged weapon, she would like that and so would he.

Jaune had slept all the rest of the day and into the night. When he awoke the next morning he found himself well rested and surprised that his team hadn't awoken him. He woke early enough to get ready for the day with time to spare. He caught Ruby as she led her team out of their dorm.

"Hey Ruby. I-I was sorta wondering if you would help me get a ranged weapon? I really do need a secondary, with the Vytal festival coming and all." Jaune asked. Ruby nearly exploded in happiness at the chance to design a new weapon. She quickly deflated when he told her to do nothing fancy. They would head to a gun shop in Vale during lunch hour.

Firstly though would be breakfast, then morning classes. Ruby loading up on cookies for the morning meal, then shoving some in a bag for later. Given, that she would be missing lunch to shop with Jaune. The morning classes flew by instantaneously. No problems and no actual learning either as the students blotted their professors out to focus on the most interesting scratch on a desk.

Team RWBY stayed rather separated, given that they were in the same classes and all. Pyrrha was seemingly distracted while Nora kept trying to pester Ren. Weiss was now bent on spying on new arrivals for the Vytal Festival, more so on the one known as Neptune. Blake still hung around Sun from time to time, but she was always the most distant of the team. Yang was pumped for the tournaments and left Ruby and Jaune to their planned shopping trip.

When the time came to leave, Ruby nearly dragged Jaune onto their airship. However, Jaune being interested in buying a gun and actually buying one were two different things. Ruby pointed to model after model, attempting to convince him to buy one. When he saw the large price tags on the guns and their dust cartridges. He nearly fainted.

Jaune scratched the back of his head glancing to Ruby speeding around the store and back to his wallet. There was no way in Remnant that he could actually afford one. The blonde sighed, "Ruby… I don't really think any of this is me. I'm not so sure I want a gun." He did not want to admit he simply was too broke to afford one.

Ruby's smile crash landed into a broken and forced half smile. Jaune put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe I'll get one some other time, but I am really thankful for you coming out here for me Ruby." The male said. Ruby in obvious disappointment look up at him, "It's alright Jaune, anytime. If you don't want a gun, that's cool." Jaune groaned quietly to himself. It wasn't that he did not want a gun… he simply couldn't afford it. Possibly with some Vytal Festival winnings he may.

The trip back to Vale was this time anything but wordless as the two discussed magazines, weapons, friends and even the coming Vytal Festival Tournament. Classes were excessively limited to allow students time for their final preparations. Ruby went to find Yang, and Jaune decided to continue training. He went to the sparing areas this time, simply because they were all vacant. More students should be practicing but many were abusing the time off.

He did multiple segments of different combat maneuvers the girls had taught him. Crocea Mors felt at its right place in his hand, he felt comfortable with his skills. Enough not to hold back team JNPR. He felt this way until a hand rested upon his shoulder. "Ruby?" He asked incorrectly. The hand belonged to his long time adversary Cardin Winchester. The boy may of been embarrassed or felt indebted for a time after the incident with Jaune saving his life earlier in the year. However, that was all gone and the boy truly was back to his old cruel ways. Behind the bulking teen was the rest of team CRDL.

Jaune brought up his ancestral blade defensively, "I-I don't want any trouble Cardin." The hulking male brought up his mace, "Too late for that Jauney Boy!" Cardin swung multiple slashes with his mace. Jaune dodged to the left narrowly avoiding one, then blocked another. The third hit its mark, the brute force of the swing knocking Crocea Mors' blade from Jaune's hand. Jaune brought up his shield to block another, but it was knocked away.

A boot connected harshly with his face and Jaune fell to the ground defensively. The others in CRDL joined in kicking Jaune while he was down. Bruising would occur, no blood to be spilt, thanks to aura. Jaune tried to get back up, possibly fight back. It was to no prevail as he was thrown back down and assaulted by relentless kicks.

Just as he thought he was done for, a voice sounded. It had to be either pure luck or a miracle, and he never was lucky. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" The boys stopped kicking Jaune to find 2 people standing in the entranceway to the sparing grounds. "None of your business Xiao Long!" There was a gasp from the girl who was Ruby at seeing what was happening.

Russell elbowed Cardin, "Uh, I think we should get out of here." Cardin snorted, "Ptff, there is four of us and two of them. I'd like to see Jauney Boy's girlfriends come and save him." Team CRDL all deployed their weapons. The sisters did likewise. Yang and Ruby charged in. Ruby engaged Russell first, his short daggers no match for the the range of Crescent Rose.

Sky, seeing Yang charging at him decided between his choices and ran the other way leaving Dove to deal with the blonde. Dove's sword attempting to block all of the blows by Ember Celica. His defense quickly faltered and was pummeled by blow after blow until he was sent sprawling from the arena.

This left Cardin to fend for himself, just like the Ursa all over again, except the Ursa was Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. Cardin swung his mace in wide sweeps attempting to hit the girls. His attempts were useless as the sisters simply evaded his attempts to harm them.

To finish the leader of CRDL off, Ruby swept Cardin off his feet with the spear end of Crescent Rose and Yang decked him in the face while in mid air. Cardin crashed in a whimpering heap outside of the ring. To come to think about it, this was the second time Yang had decked him, or was it third? He long lost count.

The two sisters picked Jaune off the ground, "Ya alright there Vomit boy? Me and Rubes were coming here to spar, lucky we did!" Jaune nodded his thanks but said nothing. If one thing was for sure, he wouldn't be seeing of team CRDL for a time. Jaune rubbed his eyes. "Well, the Vytal Festival is about here guys! You ready?" The sisters nodded. Jaune grinned, "We might as well spar!" He said grabbing his weapon. Jaune turned to Yang. "Do go easy on me though. I like this face the way it is!"

Yang grinned and followed the boy into the center of the arena. Her sister followed suit. Final preparation for the festival was almost over!

 **Ah, so fun. Time to get into season 3 where I will be following much more cannon leading up to our favorite catastrophic event! Please send reviews and Ideas! CYA all next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

*STATE OF THE FANFICTION UNION ADRESS*

 **Thank you friends! We are now at over 100 followers and rising. I thank you all. Now, chapter 7 of Shielded Rose!**

* * *

Amity stadium speakers blared Professor Port's voice, "For those of you just joining us, WELCOME TO THE VYTAL FESTIVAL TOURNAMENT!" The crowd cheered in sheer excitement, the tournament this year being hosted by the kingdom of Vale. "Broadcast live from the Amity coliseum!" Port declared, addressing the giant floating coliseum.

The man continued, "If this is your first time watching, allow us to break down the rules!" Profess- Doctor Oobleck took the mic, "The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds: Teams, Doubles, and Singles. Age and school year are irrelevant! In this tournament the only attribute being tested is skill."

Port took over once again, "Correct! The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round. This is followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again! The remaining combatants will fight through the final bracket to achieve victory for their kingdom!" Port shoved a fist in the air for emphasis.

Oobleck started once again, "And yes Peter, these certainly are some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate on. I don't think any one around the world is going to disagree with me on that!" The two commentators switched back to the current battle of team RWBY of Beacon and team ABRN of Haven Academy.

With a spectacular show of teamwork team RWBY was able to defeat ABRN. JNPR watched happily from the stands also deciding to meet team RWBY after the match to eat. No reason to fight their fight on an empty stomach. RWBY exited the stadium first. Returning to the fairgrounds terribly hungry.

They began to walk to a stand of which they could eat, not being short on that at all as the Vital Festival was a major source of revenue. There were plenty of locations to eat. Ruby however was stopped by a tanned girl with green hair and crimson eyes. Emerald. Ruby hadn't seen her for a while.

"Good to see you Ruby!" Emerald said with a smile. Little did Ruby know what Emerald really was. Emerald complimented the team on their fight. Ruby asked if she wanted to get any food. Emerald gave a frown pointing to Mercury sniffing a boot, "Oh well, that's very nice of you but… my teammates are all kinda introverted. Really socially awkward!" Blake told Emerald that they had chosen Weiss and Yang to move on to the doubles round. The imposter waved them off to catch more fights at the tournament.

The Vytal Festival truly was an awesome event to promote peace! By having people fight in a coliseum! Then milk the whole thing with ads and coating the fairgrounds in restaurants!

RWBY found a small booth at which to eat. Yang, Ruby, and Weiss received a giant bowl of noodles, Blake on the other hand ordering a giant bowl of fish which she literally was drooling over. Weiss handed over her Schnee Dust Company card to pay for the meal as thanks to being sent to the doubles round.

The card was flung right back at her, declined. Blake edging the bowel closer to her, to her dismay the bowel was taken away. Pyrrha finally meeting up with team RWBY strode over, "Maybe I could help?" She sounded friendly but she would never pass up the opportunity to out pay a Schnee. Ruby threw up her arms in joy her stomach overriding any past resentment for the champion, "PYRRHA!"

The rest of JNPR was next to her. "Well, I think you all earned it after that battle!" Pyrrha responded. Jaune shrugged and looked to RWBY, "Mind if we join you?" Ruby quickly responded with a yes. Pyrrha had stayed rather close to the knight after she heard of the incident between Jaune and CRDL. The team in question hadn't given him any trouble since then.

After the meal, all were filled to the brim with food. Ren questioned the logic of eating before the match, which was responded by a massive burp from Nora. Jaune himself was on the verge of nearly throwing up. Nora of course telling him to 'Aim it at the enemy!'

A voice sounded over the grounds wide intercom, "Would team JNPR please report to the battlegrounds immediately." Oobleck's voice came on, "Yes, like they were scheduled to several minutes ago!" JNPR waved team RWBY off, but both teams rushed to the stadium. RWBY found seats to watch the epic battle.

Mercury kicked back with an oversized thing of popcorn, "I wonder who is going to win?" Emerald rolled her eyes, "Ptff, as if we didn't already know." Cinder slid into the seat next to them, the evil fall maiden grabbed a kernel of popcorn. "Oh come now. Even if you know how a story ends. That doesn't make it any less fun to watch!" The maiden said, using her abilities to heat the kernel into popcorn.

The fight was announced, "Team JNPR of Beacon and Team BRNZ of Shade Academy!" The arena lit up choosing the battlegrounds for the fight. The battleground was a stormy mountain region on JNPR side and a forest for BRNZ. Ruby squirmed in her seat at the anticipation. Jaune readied his sword determined not to let his team down.

"3,2,1, BEGIN!" Port yelled, the battle had begun. Team BRNZ's sniper taking immediate cover in the thick tree line. Jaune deflected many hits with his shield and even managed to get a few strikes in on his opponents. However with the sniper in the tree line, they were open targets. Nolan used his taser like weapon shocking Ren, he attempted to do the same to Nora, that was a mistake.

Oobleck and Port's voices blared over the stadium explaining to the crowd that Nora's semblance was to channel electricity directly to her muscles. Nora responded by smashing her hammer into the poor boy's groin. That in turn dropped his aura by a fair amount.

Nora was directed to their side's mountain top to activate her semblance. Pyrrha fending off more efficiently than the rest, being the skilled fighter she was. Ren was ordered to distract the sniper which… he did reluctantly.

"Go get em Jaune!" Ruby yelled from the stadium, not that anyone could actually hear. Jaune continued to fight deflecting Roy's, (another opponent's) blades. Nora finally reached the top of the mountain as she absorbed the lighting coming from the stormy 'biome'.

Nora's hammer folded down into its grenade launcher form. She fired a volley to where the sniper was, completely decimating the tree line. She jumped down smashing her hammer into the ground and knocking back the rest of team BRNZ.

"This is it guys!" Jaune said to his team. "Finish them with team attacks! Ren, Nora, FLOWER POWER!" All the poor boy got was blank stares… from both teams. "Uh what?" Jaune turned to his team and began to have a conversation about team attack names.

Finally he was interrupted by Brawnz of team BRNZ, telling him to get back into the fight. Jaune just sighed, "Nora… Just hit them with your hammer." Nora gave off a devious grin, "Got it!" With that she slammed the hammer into the opposing team and finished them off. Team JNPR claiming victory.

Meanwhile Qrow sat at a bar, comically the Crow Bar. He was sipping some alcoholic beverage, he already forgot what it was. "Hey those kids weren't half bad." Said the friendly bartender polishing a glass. "Meh" Qrow just shrugged finishing his drink.

Another fight soon started, SSSN vs NDGO. Qrow watched bored as SSSN claimed victory. The bartender gave off a whistle. "Now that was a match!" Qrow just laughed, "That was a mess!" The bartender frowned, "Come on man! You didn't like them, the Vale kids, or any of the fights before that? What fight are you here for?" Qrow turned to see an elaborate airship sweep into docking. "That one." With that he finished his drink and stumbled off in drunkenness. The bartender accidentally dropped a glass and it broke, "Gee darnit."

Team RWBY stood to leave the stadium, Weiss and Ruby looked up to see a very fancy airship fly over. Ruby stumbled into Weiss who was staring at the airship, "Uh what are you doing?" Weiss smiled happily, "She's here!" Weiss dashed all of the way out of the stadium and eventually to the air docks. "Weiss what is the big deal? Who is it." Ruby asked panting. "Winter!" Ruby looked seeing a white haired woman, "Your sister?" Weiss called her sister over introducing Ruby who was not used to such formalities. They all began to head toward Beacon, then he showed up.

* * *

Jaune collapsed onto his bed after their fight. They had won but he was spent. There was some sort of commotion outside, it sounded like a fight. He was too tired to care. Pyrrha was off somewhere after a small chat with him. Nora and Ren were both kicked back relaxing like him. It wasn't too long before the sounds outside ended, there was a knock at his door. He answered.

Ruby was standing there grinning. Jaune rubbed his eyes, "I suppose you had something to do with all that commotion?" Ruby nodded, "That was my Uncle Qrow and Weiss's sister Winter fighting. He totally kicked her butt, all waaa and watchaaa!" Ruby exclaimed making karate chops in the air. "He kind of destroyed the courtyard though…"

Jaune thought of the name, Qrow… wait. "Wasn't that the guy who saved me during the Grimm attack while I was in the infirmary?" Ruby still had a big smile as she sat down on his bed next to him. "Yeah! He actually taught me how to use my scythe!" It was true Qrow did train Ruby, not her father Tai.

"Maybe he will show me a few tips, hmm?" Jaune asked as Ruby rolled her eyes. "He would probably fight you, kick your butt and then tell you how bad you are!" Ruby snorted, "All while being drunk at the same time!" They both fell over laughing.

Jaune finally stopped, "It wouldn't be like I would be able to train with him, Ozpin probably already sees me as a lost cause!" The knight chuckled but Ruby's face was more serious. "Jaune you are not a lost cause. I saw you out there fighting BRNZ, you have greatly improved." She thought for a moment, "We both know when you came here, you did truly have a lack of knowledge to the simple things… no offense, but where did you train? Before Beacon?"

Jaune's face fell slightly remembering his faked transcripts, she didn't know of them. "I uh… was privately trained for a time…" He tried, another damn lie. His father never wanted him to train. "From my father, he is a huntsmen." Ruby gave him a quizzical look, "You never talk about your dad is he… ya know?" Jaune laughed, "Ah no he's not dead, it's just. Well- I kind of left home without permission. He'll find me someday, now that I've been broadcasted live across Remnant! Honestly I ignore his calls for the most part, guy still finds my number though. As you know this is a hand-me-down." He said pointing to Crocea Mors. Ruby nodded.

Jaune gestured with his hands, "It, well… I kind of took it." Ruby reeled back in surprise, "You stole it!" Jaune groaned, "NO! I did… but I am also the heir to the blade, after my father of course." Ruby nodded, "So you ran off to Beacon with your transcripts and a sword to chase your dreams?" Jaune waved dismissively, "Something like that."

His scroll went off in a tune, Jaune grabbed it. "Hello?" His face slowly turned pale. "I-I'm sorry, NO NO! That's not necessary!" His breathing became heavier, "Please don't! I-I'm doing fine, bu-" The scroll clicked off leaving a pale Jaune.

Ruby asked him what was wrong. He slowly turned to her, "John is coming, here."

"Who?" She asked. Jaune sighed in defeat, "John Arc… M-my dad, is coming to Beacon. He saw me fighting in the tournament. Probably will talk to the headmaster and get me kicked out!" Ruby frowned. Their names are so similar. How could he get kicked out, he did qualify to get in after all. "How would you get kicked out?"

Jaune once again let out another sigh, "Ruby, I-I need to tell you something." He leaned close to her ear to avoid Nora and Ren eavesdropping. "M-My transcripts are… fake." He said hanging his head ashamed. Ruby stammered for a response, finding none. It did make sense after all, his lack of knowledge and skill.

Ruby was quick to forgive, but she was still shocked. "How long until he comes?" Jaune rubbed his chin, "Knowing him… he is probably already on the way. My guess is tomorrow."

Meanwhile Cinder Fall confirmed with Mercury, "The huntsmen, Qrow. He is here!" Cinder smirked, "Hmm, interesting. Ironwood still has dear Roman locked up… Speaking of the general, we have a new access point." She browsed through some blueprints linked to the general's scroll. "Hmm, we'll just make a small change of plans." She said setting the PENNY blueprints down.

Once Ruby left, Jaune slumped in his bed. Pyrrha had gotten back as well. "I over heard you got parents coming to Beacon soon Jauney!" Nora exclaimed, of course she listened in. "Yes Nora. Most likely only my dad." The hammer-wielder hopped happily around the dorm, "Hear that Renny! Jauney's parents are coming! You had better make pancakes for them… not for me or anything. Hehehe." She said giggling, Ren for the most part ignoring her.

The stoic man sighed, "Well Jaune, we will support you in any way we can. Family matters can be... difficult." Pyrrha put an arm around him, "We'll help you through anything Jaune." Jaune nodded his thanks, "He is likely to come in sometime tomorrow morning. So I'd best get some sleep. Gonna need it." With that Pyrrha got up and he closed his eyes, slipping off into the realm of dreams.

Ruby sat in her dorm, she still found it hard to believe that Jaune faked his transcripts. She was happy he did, but it was still a bold move for him. He must of wanted in Beacon very badly. She would keep his secret from her team, and she vowed to support him when his family got to Beacon. Bet on bet

The breakfast next morning was one of anticipation. An excited team NPR, a sweating Jaune and a concerned Ruby, Team WBY being unaware of the situation. The blonde male poked his food, to greet his parents he decided to change his attire. He left his armor behind and changed to a black T-shirt with black Pants, along with a long navy blue over coat. Crocea Mors strapped to his waist but concealed by the coat.

Yang leaned across their table taking a good look at Jaune. "Ya, look a bit down Jaune. What's up?" Weiss unexpectedly seemed interested as well, "What is the problem Arc, you look like a buffoon today by the way." Referring to his clothing which he thought looked pretty cool. He pushed his breakfast off to the side, "Well, I might as well tell you. Ruby along with my team knows. My dad is coming to Beacon, John Arc." Blake remained uninterested. Yang scratched her head, "Jaune Arc? So you're Jaune Arc II?" Jaune shook his head, no. "It John Arc, John." Ruby corrected for him, Yang formed an O with her mouth.

" _Jaune Arc! Please report to Beacon air docks for a visitor."_ A voice sounded over intercom. Jaune groaned smacking his head against the table. Then he slowly got up and began to trudge out of the cafeteria. That is when he realized both teams were following him. "Uh guys, you don't need to come." The others rolled their eyes. "We are coming because we _want_ to not because we _have_ to." Ruby said for everyone. "We would be more than happy to support you in this situation, Jaune." Said Ren with a hint of a smile.

Jaune took a big breath and walked slowly to his destination. Finally entering the air docks with his friends behind him, Jaune saw his father. John Arc was a tall man who was covered his fair sized muscles and not short on any heavy plated armor. The man had blonde hair like his son, but none of his son's fun personality.

"JAUNE!" John's booming voice rang out upon sighting his son. Jaune slowly stepped up to his father, "Uh, hey pops." John looked behind his son, seeing the rest of team JNPR. "Who are these people boy?" Asked the man looking annoyed. "M-my friends." Jaune stuttered.

Then the large man began to laugh, hard. "HAHAHA, oh that's funny, because my son has no friends. Don't tell me those lessons I gave him worked, kid's good for nothing. His sisters have more balls than him!" Jaune's face fell into sadness. _That was why he was so reluctant to see his father_ , Ruby thought.

"Jaune is a good friend and a brave person!" Ruby's squeaky voice popped up. John looked over his son to see the team leader. "Who the hell are you? His girlfriend?" John said with a sarcastic scowl, his statement making Ruby blush.

"She is right, Jaune is a wonderful team leader!" Another voice spoke up Pyrrha. "I second that!" Nora's. "Yeah, my sister's got the hots for Vomit Boy here!" Said Yang this time, who was punched by Ruby and given dirty looks by John and Pyrrha.

"Mr. Arc, Jaune has been a good friend and is becoming a more efficient fighter." Added Ren, getting an angered expression from the older man. "This boy is coming home with me! He stole my sword and ran off. It took me a while to find out how he got in here but really Jaune, that was pathetic! I'm going to your headmaster now and we are leaving!"

All of the friends were helpless as Jaune was literally dragged across campus by his father. Their destination, Ozpin's office. The father and son passed Goodwitch at the base of the tower, nearly barreling her over. The two continued onto the main elevator.

Glynda Goodwitch stopped Jaune's friends advance demanding an explanation. RWBY and NPR apologized to her and told her what was happening. As they were explaining to Goodwitch, Jaune and John appeared at the top of Beacon Tower.

They barged in on what appeared to be an important meeting between Qrow and Ozpin. Ozpin's desk displaying a hologram of a startled secretary trying to tell him about John's rude entry.

"I demand my son be withdrawn from Beacon!" Demanded John with no care of what he was interrupting. "Hey buddy, can't you see we're having a discussion here. You should try drinking." Qrow said holding up a flask, "Takes off the pissy edge."

Ozpin massaged his temples, "John what could possibly be the problem?" John threw his arms up wildly, "Wha- What's the problem! The problem, _Ozpin_ is that my son has been in Beacon this whole time without my knowledge! You didn't even tell me!" Jaune hung his head, "I had to go, you wanted me to be a cook or something. I just wanted to be a hero!"

Qrow smirked, "Got daddy issues kid? Don't blame ya, your old man seems like an asshole!" He was simply given the middle finger by John. "Do- Do you even know that Jaune faked his transcripts! Took me forever to figure it out." Jaune's father nearly yelled. The elevator door opened, revealing a tired Goodwitch along with RWBY and NPR who stayed off to the side as Ozpin held up his hand.

"First, yes John. I knew that Mr. Arc forged his transcripts from the beginning." Ozpin simply stated. Jaune reeled back in surprise, his father giving the Headmaster a scowl, "I should've guessed. Nothing is beyond you!"

"When Mr. Arc gave me his transcripts, I was originally not surprised at his excellent scores, given his lineage. However, this is why we have initiation. When Mr. Arc didn't even know what a landing strategy was, I took suspicion and checked deeper into his background." Ozpin smiled, sipping his coffee. "The boy had never even seen more than one combat class! However, knowing of this I still let him enter Beacon."

The older Arc rolled his eyes but waved Ozpin on to continue. "Mr. Arc, despite having an inability to fight or utilize aura at initiation did have valuable qualities. Even before initiation, Mr. Arc has shown respectable qualities to his peers. Despite being bullied, Mr. Arc was also willing to step in and help those in need, even if they are the ones who harassed him."

Jaune was in awe that Ozpin was actually standing up for him, he just expected to get kicked out. "Your son also shows strategic prowess." The Headmaster continued, "This is followed up by great courage and leadership. I will make this simple John. You simply can not withdraw your son from Beacon without his approval or mine due to contract. Seeing as Mr. Arc does not wish to leave his friends, I have no reason to stand against his decision."

Qrow started laughing at John's dumbfounded face. "Mr. Arc has already officially signed on to Beacon as well, it is too late for such a withdrawal. I am afraid I can not support this action. Now if you will." The Headmaster gestured to the elevator door, "I have an important meeting to attend. Glynda, would you please escort John Arc to his airship." Glynda's shoulders dropped in annoyance and moved the older Arc out of the room.

RWBY and JNPR went to leave, Jaune stopped and told the others he would meet up with them. "Mr. Arc, is there something you need?" Headmaster Ozpin asked. Jaune drew in a deep breath, "Professor, I would like to thank you for supporting me. Thank You." Ozpin gave an innocent look to Jaune, "Mr. Arc, I fear I have no knowledge of what you are talking about. I am simply doing my job, good day Mr. Arc"

Jaune nodded and left, taking one last look at Qrow then at Ozpin. He… felt as if he had newfound respect for the man. He really could not of been luckier.

 **YEAH! I really hope you all liked this chapter, I know there was a lot of cannon near the beginning and then changing at the end. Let me know what ya think, seriously I have only like one or two good souls reviewing. I hope you enjoyed John Arc's short lived character. Might bring him back in the future. Oh, and it's not that I hate Pyrrha it's just well… Ahem, SHE'S DEAD! GET OVER IT! I can do what I want to her character!**

 **Back to business, some are probably wondering why I did not go with Jacques Arc, like in real history. With Weiss' dad being Jacques, I figured just to have a bit of fun with the name. Ideas are much wanted, hasta luego!**


	8. NOTICE

It is out of much sadness I declare the complete stop of Shielded Rose. Now before you hunt me down, I really do not want this to end. Personally, I really did enjoy writing this. It isn't as if I don't have the time to write it, the problem is when its time to write, my mind goes blank and I can not take this where I want it to go. However, on a lighter note, I may pick the story back up in the future. Thank you all for the amount of support I was given, truly I did not expect to even get close to 100 followers which really excited me. So here it is, the great apology, I'm sorry. Check out Coeur if you haven't already, fantastic writer.

Greatest apologies, Campfirefish


End file.
